Will You Still Love Me
by Calliope Medina Erato
Summary: Ah...the irony of life! Black and White. Yin and Yang. In laymen's tongue: You gain some, you lose some. These spice up our lives. Really? Is that how you look at it? Spice? A Fujima fic. Chapter 9 is up!
1. Default Chapter

**Will You Still Love Me?**

**Calliope Medina Erato**

PART 1 Chapter 1 

_Shoyo Junior High, four years ago _

          Fujima Kenji had always been popular, especially with the ladies.  It figures what girl _won't go gaga over him?  He has this boyish look that appeals to every girl who sees him, he is tall but not too tall that one has to look up at him, as one would do to a post.  But what really make the girls swoon is his eyes.  Clear blue eyes that take one's breath away (__A/N: That's how I felt when I first saw his eyes.).  Add the fact that he is now becoming the rising star in junior high basketball; it's no wonder every girl is after him._

          And of course, Fujima knew all of this and will not hesitate to boast about it.  His friends are now getting tired of hearing him brag about how this girl fainted when he said hi or when that girl gave him a love letter.  The worst part was when he related to them the dates he had and the way he would dump an overly infatuated girl.  It was not that he had a mean nature, but despite of his considerate personality there was this certain arrogance in him that could make a gentle breakup sound so condescending.

          He left so many trail of broken hearts, but he doesn't care.  Why should he when there're other girls to throw themselves at his feet?  His friends are now beginning to get annoyed at him because of this, but being his friends they tolerated it, thinking that there will come a time where he would eventually stop.

          Until the last straw came when one day, they were at their usual hangout in school, which is a bench under a sakura tree studying for the upcoming exams.  Fujima along with his friends Hanagata Toru, Takano Shoichi and Nagano Mituru were quietly reading their books when three girls passed by. 

            And it was obvious whom they wanted to see.  " Fujima-san!"  One of them chorused.

                    " Hi girls."  Fujima said cheerfully, waving at them.

          As expected, the girls screeched in delight happy that their heartthrob just said hi to them.  They kept on screeching, despite the fact that the rest of his friends were getting annoyed at the sound and the way their friend behaves.  Fujima looked like he was enjoying it.

                    " Hey, handsome."  Hanagata said sarcastically.  " Could you tell your fans to keep it down?  Us human beings have to study y'know."

          Takano choked back a laugh while Nagano buried his nose in a math book, trying not to smile.  Count on Toru and his dry humor.

          Their high-pitched voices and squeals faded to a whisper   as they were leaving the group.

                    " New-found fame can be deadly sometimes."  Takano said.

                    " Hm."  Hanagata mumbled in agreement.

          Fujima frowned at them.  " What now?"

          Nagano inclined his head to another group of girls passing by and watching him with their lovestruck gazes.  " Admirers multiply in droves."

                    " Like cockroaches in a kitchen."  He and Takano said in unison.

          Fujima glared at the three laughing men.  " I can't believe you all had the nerve to make fun of me." 

                    " Oh hell no, we're not poking fun at you.  We're just stating but the obvious."

                    " Hn, you're all just jealous because girls like me."

                    " Oh it hurts, it hurts!"  Takano said, putting his hands on his chest as if he has a heart attack and in a voice by one of the Jets in _West Side Story._

          The brown-haired bishounen scowled at them further.  " Hah, I can make any girl fall for me anytime!"  He said arrogantly.  " Why don't we make a bet on that?  First girl I see, I'll make her fall for me." 

                    " What are the terms?"  Takano asked.

                    " I win, you guys pay me 6,000 yen.  I lose, I pay all of you 6,000 yen that's 2,000 each."

                    " Deal!"  Hanagata said extending his hand.

          Takano placed his hand on top of his.  Fujima and Nagano did the same.

                    " Yosha!"  They shouted.

          And just in time too a girl just passed by their group.  " Well what do you know?"  Hanagata said, casting a wicked smile in his friend's direction.

                    " Kawaii, isn't she?"  Takano said mockingly.

          Fujima wanted to die.  Of all the girls that passed by, why did it have to be her?  Maybe he was not being unfair since the girl is quite pretty with her purple-black hair, which is in a thick braid and she has fair skin.  She is taller than the rest of the girls he saw and knew, but not too tall for him.  But the thick coke bottle glasses she was wearing marred that beauty especially her bronze eyes and to make things worse, her glasses does not have frames on them making the thickness of the lenses very evident.

          The guitar she was carrying in one arm was bad enough, but add the books at her other arm he was expecting her to collapse and be smothered.  _Oh great, a nerd and a bumpkin.  He thought._

                    " Aren't you going to make your move loverboy?"  Nagano teased.

                    " Yeah, you better start early if you still want your wallet to be full."  Takano seconded.

          He narrowed his eyes at them.  " And you people better start saving up!"  He snapped and with that, he stormed off towards the girl.

          _Ouch, my arms are killing me!  Hajime Yuri thought.  She shifted the weight of the guitar she was holding then the books at her other arm.  She managed to look at her watch and winced.  __And I'm almost late!  Chikusho!_

          She walked faster, but that was her mistake.  One of her books slipped out of her arm and fell down the ground and the rest of her things followed when she tried to bend down and pick it up.

                    " Chikusho!"  She muttered.  It seems that it was the word for the day for her.  Setting aside her guitar, she began to gather her things.  She took the first book, but another hand beat her to it.  She looked up and her breath caught up in her throat.

          She was looking into a pair of the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes she had ever seen in her whole life.  What shocked her was that those eyes belonged to a _guy.  A guy she knew so well, but only in name._

          Fujima Kenji, the ace pointguard of Shoyo Junior High and the resident heartthrob.

                    " Here let me help you."  He said as he picked her books one by one.

                    " Iya, you don't have to.  I can take care of this."  She protested.

                    " I insist."

          She looked like she wanted to argue with him, then she smiled revealing braces on both her upper and lower teeth.  Fujima tried his best not to groan.  Wonderful, how was he suppose to kiss her with those things?!  Then he felt his face grow hot.  He just exchanged a few words with her and here he was thinking of kissing her.  Darn those lips!  They were full and rosy and he bet his bottom yen that no guy has yet to kiss those luscious lips of hers.

          Gathering the last book in his arms, both of them stood up and Yuri looked at him expectantly.  " Where're you off to?"  He asked casually.    

          That reminded her.  She should be at music class instead of ogling at this handsome guy with lovely eyes.  " Drat, I'm late for class!"  She said taking the large guitar and slung the strap over her shoulder.  " Domo arigato."  She added trying to get her books from him.  She frowned when he refused to give them to her.

                    " Let me walk you then."  Fujima said, smiling at her.

          Yuri blinked.  The hottest guy in school asking her, the reigning geek queen, to walk her to class?  It's either she's dreaming or he's nuts.  " You don't have to.  I'll manage."  She said firmly, but gently.

                    " I know that I don't have to, but I want to.  It's not everyday I get to walk a gorgeous girl like you."

          She almost forgot on how he broke so many hearts because of his reputation as a shameless flirt.  She smiled at him, but it was a tight one.  " Thank you for the compliment, but I don't think you'll get me with just mere words."  She said and nearly snatched the books away from him.

          Fujima watched her walk away, speechless.

                    " How about that, Mr. Hotshot got his first rejection."  Hanagata said beside him.

          Takano slapped a hand on his back.  " Looks like it's _you who'll have to save up buddy!"_

                    " Let's see about that."  Fujima said, his cerulean eyes flashed with determination.

_Author's Notes:_

_I can't believe I made Fujima an asshole in this fic!  I can't help it I guess, since popularity can go in one's head.  As for his fans, please don't get mad at me he'll change in the upcoming chapters, promise._

_Oh and as for Shoyo Junior High, I know there isn't any but let's assume that there's one ok?_

_Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine, but by Inoue Takehiko and all those other companies.  I'm tired writing this down, but if I don't want to get sued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

          They were now at the gym doing their usual practice for the upcoming semi-finals.  Their coach, a reasonable but very strict man is training them really hard especially now that they had finally reached the final four.

          Finally they were given a break, which they welcomed with relief.  "Tenko-sensei sure is tough isn't he?"  Takano complained.

                   "You could say that again."  Nagano gulped a can of Pocari Sweat.  Then he saw Fujima who had just finished talking to the coach.  "Oi, Fujima!"  He shouted at him.

          The other guy looked at him, raising and eyebrow in query.  Then he approached the two taller players.  "Naniyo?"  He asked.

          Nagano fished out a folded paper from the pocket of his jogging pants.  "I got it."  He said.  

          Fujima unfolded the paper and read it.  "Hey thanks."  

                   "What's up?  Oh information on your victim."  Hanagata appeared by his side and peered over his shoulder and began to read the list.  "It says here that she reads books, she doesn't play sports, and she doesn't date and has no boyfriend.  Wow is she for real?"  

                   " Of course she is real!"  Fujima snapped.  

                   " Hmm, she's exactly the opposite of what you usually go for in a girl."

                   " And the type you avoid.  Hey Mitsuru," Takano said. " Looks like we're ready to collect our winnings huh?"

                   " What to buy, what to buy."  Nagano said laughing.  "Ah, how about a CD of Michelle Branch?  I've been meaning to buy her album for a long time."

                   " You're scary.  Why don't we go to a restaurant instead?  There's a newly-opened Indian café a few miles from here."

          Hanagata rolled his eyes.  " You and your obsession with food, Shoichi.  We could go to a movie instead.  I've wanted to watch Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones."

                   " You mean you wanted to see Natalie Portman in her nightgown."  Takano said dryly. 

                   "Really!  There's a scene?!"  Hanagata's face lit up at the thought of his favorite Hollywood star in such an outfit.

                   " TORU!"  Takano glared at him.  " Anyway, a movie sounds like a great idea.  We could bring our dates along too." 

                   " Yeah, that'll be wonderful.  You could come with us if you like, Kenji."

                   " And bring her along too."

                   " If they're going to be together in the first place."

          The three guys burst out of laughing.

          Fujima's face was impassive but he was raging inside.  The bet hasn't started and here they are discussing what to do with the money they will get.  Not to mention that they were making fun of him in the process.  They sounded so sure that he would lose.  Talk about your friends not believing in you.  Well they better not celebrate yet because he is just getting started.  When that time comes, they will pay.  All of them. 

          After all, he _is Fujima Kenji._

          Fifteen minutes has passed and there was no sign of Hajime Yuri.  Fujima wondered if he was given the wrong information or he was a little too early.  From what he had read on the paper, Yuri usually drops by at the bookstore at 4:30 in the afternoon, during Fridays.  It was already 4:45 in the afternoon and she wasn't here yet.

          While waiting for her, he picked up the nearest book his hand could get.  He was not an avid book reader since why would he bother when he could watch it on TV anyway?  His face turned red when he saw the front cover, which is a couple locked in a very passionate embrace with the woman half-dressed.  He hurriedly placed it back on the shelf and walked away moving towards the Best Sellers Section.  

          He was in the middle of flipping a Tom Clancy novel when Yuri arrived.  She greeted the storekeeper and had a little chat with him.  The older man seems to know her very well, a frequent customer he had assumed.  _So that explains the glasses.  He thought.  He watched her above the pages of the Hunt for Red October as she went to the Romance Section.  __Typical._

          Finding nothing that interests her, she went to the Best Seller's Section.  Meaning, towards him.  He uttered a curse when she changed her mind and went instead to the Magazine Section of the store.  He might as well move or he'll end up doing nothing at all.

          Not to mention that the owner was eyeing him strangely especially when he picked a book he didn't bother to look at.  _Ok, act subtle Kenji.  He said to himself as he went towards her.  He stopped at the Psychology books, which are two shelves away from where she is._

          Yuri flipped open a Vogue magazine.  _Maya would surely love this.  She thought, thinking about her best friend Hino Maya who is now at home recovering from influenza.  Her friend had always loved fashion magazines as far as she could remember.  It has been a week since she had last seen the pretty strawberry blond haired and blue-eyed girl and she missed her immensely._

          She wanted to fill her in about everything especially the scene at the school grounds the other day.  Her friend would freak if she found out that the ever-famous Fujima Kenji had asked her to walk her to class and she turned him down.  Maya had always been crazy about the pointguard, like the rest of her classmates.

          Remembering it made her smile wryly.  What an arrogant guy he was thinking that one dazzling smile and his baby blue eyes would be enough to make her act like a zombie and say yes.  But despite of that, she grudgingly admitted that he is cute.  The only problem is, he knows it.

          Yuri closed the magazine she was reading and put it on a basket she was carrying.  Her eyes lit up when she saw the latest issue of Reader's Digest, a magazine she had always loved.  She took it and did a little reading.  She was laughing at a drawing of a family and a computer all of them sick with a virus; unaware that someone was watching her a few shelves away.

          Seeing her face light up in laughter made him feel strange, like he found it very attractive.  He shook his head mentally.  What was he thinking?  He had seen dozens of girls laugh before and they're even prettier than her.  No, he has to get focused here.  He was here to win a bet not analyze his feelings for her.

          Yuri placed the basket almost filled with books and some magazines.  She was so engrossed looking for a book for her sister that she did not realize she bumped into somebody.

                   " Hi."  Fujima said, smiling suavely at her.  " Small world huh?"  

          And to think that she won't see him again after the incident at the school grounds.  Now here he was holding a book and looking like he was absolutely glad to see her and his remark!  Was he implying that their meeting is just a coincidence?  She has learned long ago that things never happen by chance where there is always a reason behind everything.  " Hm."  She said noncommittally.  " I never knew you can read."

          Fujima felt defensive all of a sudden.  What did she thought of him anyway, a dumb jock?  He felt the urge to show her his grades for the past year in junior high and laugh at her reaction when she sees his straight A's.  " Oh I do.  In fact I read quite a lot."  He said as he flipped the pages of the book he was holding.

          Yuri spied the title of the book then stared at him with one eyebrow raised.  " Uh-huh.  Ok."

          He continued smiling as he 'read' the book.  " It's quite an interesting one too."  He said again and then stared at the title of the book.  He blanched when he saw the title: _Nursery Rhymes Volume 1.  It was just his luck to pick a children's book and a nursery rhyme at that._

          Now he really did make a total ass of himself.  To make things worse, Yuri was laughing at him.  It was not the loud raucous type, but a quiet one where she was hiding her amusement behind her hand and her shoulders were shaking with mirth.

                   " Well, uh, I'd like to read about the cow jumping over the moon."  He said lamely.

                   " Right."  Her voice was laced with amusement.  " Oh well, we all have our tastes.  Ja ne, Fujima-san."  She said and left, her laughter trailing after her.

                   " Matte!"  He said running after her.  " Do you have plans this Saturday?"  He asked when he was beside her.

          Yuri stared at him, aghast.  " What?!  You don't even know me."

          He grinned.  " You're Hajime Yuri, age 14, blood type A+, one of the smartest students in class, plays guitar in the music club, also a member of the book club and lives with a sister who goes to Kainan High."

          She blinked.  " What the..?  How did you manage to research about me?!"

                   " I got my sources."  _Thank you very much __Nagano__!  He added silently._

                   " And that's enough information to ask me out?"

                   " Yeah."

          She stared at him, her eyebrow raised for the second time.  " Why?"

          He was puzzled.  What did she mean why?  As if seeing his puzzlement, she sighed.  " I mean, why me?  There are a lot of girls for you to choose from."

                   " Because you're like a red rose among the yellow roses."

          Now she was convinced that he has got to be kidding.  No guy in his right mind to ask her out on a date after just two meetings, especially a guy as handsome as Fujima.  " Use that line on somebody else."  She said crisply and left.

          Fujima gritted his teeth.  He had never exerted so much effort in charming a girl.  Why did it have to be so hard when it comes to her?  What was it about Yuri that makes him feel like a fool?  

*  *  *

                   " Konnichiwa!"  Yuri said brightly as she entered the veterinary clinic.

          Shinomori Asuka, the owner and veterinarian, grinned at her.  " Hello, Yuri-chan!  How have you been?"

                   " Fine.  You?"

                   " Great.  Oh yeah, we have a new addition in the family."  Asuka has always thought of her veterinary clinic as her home and her staff and the animals as family since they are the only ones she had ever since her husband and son was killed in a plane crash two years ago. 

          Yuri's face lit up.  " Wonderful!  At least things would be done much faster with a new staff member."

                   " Yeah and he's such a knockout!"

                   " Knockout?"  Yuri raised her eyebrow.  When did the 28-year-old veterinarian ever say that term?  Whoever this guy was, he made an impact on the usually cool and collected vet.  " Who's this fella?"    

          Asuka thought for a moment.  " Fujima Kenji."  She answered.

                   " What?!"  It came out like a crack of a whip.  Asuka stared at her, puzzled.  "Doushtano, Yuri-chan?"  She asked and felt unsettled when she saw the blazing bronze eyes behind her glasses.

          But Yuri was too angry to answer.  _What the hell is that creep doing here?!  First at the bookstore then at the vet clinic?!  What does he want from her anyway?  " Where is he?"  She growled out the question. _

          Asuka jumped a little at the tone of Yuri's voice but she answered her anyway.  " He's feeding Lucille."

          Yuri's eyes widened.  " First day on the job and he's feeding Lucille?  Wow, is he that brave?"  _And stupid?_

          Lucille is a Doberman who has a tendency to have an unpredictable nature.  Usually she is a sweet dog, but there are times that she would just suddenly bite and snap.  Maybe that is because the owner is a policewoman in the narcotics division. 

                   " He volunteered." 

  
  


                   " This I gotta see."  Yuri said as she dumped her bag on the counter and hastily put on a lab coat. 

          She went to where the animals were kept and when she got there, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.  She saw Fujima on top of a cabinet waving a bone wildly at the growling dog.  He looked so terrified that she almost laughed out loud.  But seeing the dog's expression, she decided not to.  Feeding Lucille is a difficult and scary job.  She knew that during the past six months she had been working.

                   "Down, boy, down!"  Fujima was saying to the dog.

                   " Lucille's a girl."  _Aho, can't tell the difference between a male and female dog.  Yuri thought._

          He stared at her then at the canine.  "Down, girl, down!"  He waved the bone even more frantically.

                   " Aho!  You're making it worse!"  She snapped at him when the dog kept on snarling at him.  " Just give her the bone!"

          Was she nuts?  " What if she bit my hand off?!"  Fujima had read on how much Dobermans can seriously injure people with their bites and on how sometimes they can kill.

          Yuri sighed impatiently and extended her hand.  " Give me the bone then!"

                   " What if she bit _your hand off?!"_

                   " Just give me the damn bone!"      

          Without a word, Fujima handed her the bone.  He watched in awe as Yuri went towards the dog and smiled at her.  " Here you go, Lucille honey."  She said and handed her the bone.  The dog sniffed at it and took it.  " Good girl, you're such an angel."  She added and patted the dog's head.

          _Angel?!  That dog from hell?!  Fujima thought.  The memory of the dog's sharp teeth was still vivid in his mind._

          Lucille went to a corner where she chewed on her bone happily and quietly.

                   " Sugoi!"  Fujima said clapping his hands eagerly like a child would.

          She stared at him like he went insane.  How would Maya react when she finds out that her beloved pointguard ended up climbing the supply cabinet to protect himself from a perfectly harmless canine?

                   " Would you help me down here please?"  He asked, looking oh-so pleadingly at her.

          Yuri scowled at him and left the room, closing the door behind her with a loud slam.

                   " Yuri?"  He called.  " C'mon, aren't you going to help me?  Yuri?"

          Outside, she leaned against the door and sighed.  Then a smile began to play across her features until that smile became a giggle and that giggle became a full-fledged laugh.  

*  *  *__

                   " Any progress?"  Hanagata asked as he sat down beside Fujima who was drinking.

          A scowl was his answer and the taller guy took that as a no.  " What happened?"

          Minutes later, Hanagata was laughing so hard he nearly fell off the bench he was sitting on.  The other members of the team stared at him shocked at the fact that the usual serious-looking (_A/N: but handsome *swoon*) center was laughing out loud._

          Then a few seconds later, two more male laughters joined Hanagata's.

                   " Gee thanks for caring."  Fujima said sarcastically and glared at them through the bottle he was drinking.

                   " Sumano, Kenji!"  He said, wiping the tears from his eyes behind his glasses. 

                   " Wow is it also part of your plan to charm Lucille the dog?"  Takano asked as he was laughing out loud.

                   " And I can't imagine you having a part-time job!"  Nagano said.  " You don't even need to work in the first place!"

                   " Oh you know him, he'll do absolutely anything to win.  Even feed a ferocious dog."

          Laughter once again echoed the entire gym.

          Fujima groaned.  Everything was going wrong.  He had been turned down twice by the same girl already and if he does not do anything about this, he will up end losing this bet before it had even begun.  To make things worse, his friends are making fun of him again.

          He has to work harder.

          Fujima is busier than ever now that he took a job as a volunteer at the animal shelter.  It was quite difficult to balance several things at once like his schoolwork, his basketball practice, and now his job.  The first week was the most difficult since his work at the shelter is right after basketball practice and that means he has to run out of the gym from the moment their coach calls it a day, startling some of his teammates.

          He always arrives there ahead of Yuri who will be at the shelter fifteen minutes after he gets there.  She will just give him a puzzled stare and proceed to her work.  She even ignores him for the rest of the afternoon and makes it a point to avoid him.

          One day after work, Fujima walked home alone feeling very exhausted.  He enumerated what he had done for the day: school, basketball practice, feeding the animals, bathing some of them, cleaning their cages and helping out Asuka in vaccinating three Yorkshire terriers.

          And of course there is the daily task of feeding Lucille the dog.

          Upon seeing his house, he felt his exhaustion taking over him.  What he wanted to do now is sleep and never wake up until maybe tomorrow.  He trudged inside the house and after greeting his mother, went straight to his room and plopped on the bed in his uniform, bag, everything.       

          Fujima was falling asleep when he spied the books stacked neatly on his table.  He buried his face on the pillow and let out a groan.  Homework, how could he forget?

          Pulling himself from the bed, he went to his table and opened the book on the top of the pile.  He winced when he saw the note he had written on a piece of paper stuffed between its pages, _write a review on " Dr. Zhivago" it said meaning the book he was holding.  He looked at the framed corkboard in front of him.  There were several notes posted on it, making him feel more drained than ever.  _

          It was a good thing that his extra work does not affect his grades or his performance in basketball.  He still has it, much to his relief.  _Thank goodness I'm smart. He thought upon seeing his test results in Math one day in the classroom._

*  *  *

          Basketball practice went on as tough as usual especially now that the semi-finals are only a few days away now.  The team worked even harder now that they knew who their next opponent was.

                   " Ok, let's call it a day!"  Basketball captain Minamino Arata said after he assembled the team.  " The game with Takeishi Junior High will be the day after tomorrow, let's prove to them that we are the best!"

                   " Hai!"  They shouted.

                   " You may go now!  Same time tomorrow and don't be late!"

          Hanagata slung a towel over his shoulder.  " The team's really full of spirit huh Kenji?"  Then he saw that he was talking to no one at all.  " Are?  He's gone."  Then shook his head.

*  *  *

          Yuri placed the guitar inside the case.  As she was locking it, a fellow music club member stopped by beside her.

                   " Hey, you played great."  He said.

                   " Thanks, Yoshihiro-kun."  She said, smiling at him.  " Think we're ready to beat Kitamura Junior High by next week?"

          Yoshihiro grinned back.  " More than ready and your guitar solo will drive anyone crazy.  We're Shoyo, the best remember?"

          She nodded as she slung the guitar over her shoulder.  " Yeah. Ja ne!"  

                   " Ja!"

          Outside, Maya was waiting for her.  " Hey!"  She said excitedly.  " Did you wait long?"

          The strawberry blonde girl shook her head.  " How'd practice go?"

          The two girls were talking eagerly as they left the school.  They continued talking and giggling until they reached the animal shelter.  Maya sighed wistfully.  " I envy you, Yuri.  To think that you're working with Fujima-san.  What a life!  If that happened to me, I'd died and gone to heaven!"

          Yuri rolled her eyes.  " Don't say that, you just recovered from flu."  She said dryly.  " Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

                   " As always.  Thanks for the magazines and books."

                   " Welcome."

          After donning in her white laboratory coat, she went towards Asuka who was with a patient, a kitten.  " Anything I could do to help you?"  She asked as she played with the kitten.

          The brunette grinned at her.  " Sure.  Why don't you hand me that vaccine over there so that we can give Snookums here something to keep him from getting sick."

                   " Got it chief."

          The other job she had done was pretty much of a routine for her.  She was in the middle of feeding an Akita when she realized something.  Where in the world was Fujima?  He usually arrives at the shelter early, way earlier than she was making her feel annoyed at herself since she prided herself on arriving on time.  And she usually sees him around dealing with the owners of the pets since he is good with people.  Who wouldn't be when one has that charming personality?

          Then she shrugged it off.  Why should she be worried anyway?  He could be somewhere at the clinic feeding the other animals or taking care of some patient records.  She decided to give Lucille her daily walk.  She had always loved the Doberman even if she could be very scary sometimes.  It was too bad that she got an injury during a drug bust operation that had gone wrong.  Lucille was here to recover and she will sorely miss her when Officer Kato will get her back after a month.

          She went to her cage and was surprised that the dog was gone.  Where could she be?  " Where's Lucille?"  She asked when she saw Asuka at the counter checking patient records.

                   " Hm, the last time I saw her was that she's with Kenji-kun."  The veterinarian said not looking up from what she was doing.

          Yuri's eyes widened.  Has he lost his mind and decided to walk Lucille himself?  The dog is very wary of strangers and could be very downright dangerous because of that.  She may not like Fujima that much but she was not that mean to leave him alone with a hot-blooded dog.

                   " Now before you panic, Yuri-chan."  Asuka said, sensing her alarmed state.  " He's bathing Lucille."

          Now that is even worse.  " Oh.  Okay."  She said weakly.  " I'll go and check on them."

          Asuka shrugged.

          Yuri left and went to the back part of the clinic where the animals are usually being bathed.  Her face was unreadable when she saw Fujima trying to push an unwilling Lucille towards the bathtub filled with water and soap.  From the looks of his face, he was beginning to lose patience with her.  Lucille is not a happy camper when it comes to being bathed.  It is like dealing with a five-year old child who refuses to take one.

          Meanwhile, Fujima was running out of ideas on how to convince the stubborn Doberman to jump in the tub.  He had tried everything from luring her with a bone to threatening her, but the dog hardly cared.  So he decided to get drastic and push her towards the tub.

          It was not working and to make things worse, he felt that someone was watching him.  His hunch was right when he saw Yuri by the doorway.  _Great, just great.  He thought.  " Hi!"  He said cheerfully though._

          Lucille barked in greeting.

                   " Hello."  She said formally.

                   " How about some help here?"  He asked.  

                   " Hm, let me think."  She said then shook her head.  " Nah, you two look happy together."  She went back inside.

          _Damn!  He cursed silently.  Then he turned back to the dog.  " Ok, girl, let's go.  Now."  He commanded._

          Lucille just stared at him snootily.

                   " How's he doing?"  Asuka asked when she saw Yuri playing with a poodle.

                   " He's fine."  Yuri said trying hard not to giggle.

          Five minutes has passed and Yuri decided to check up on the two again.  When she got to the back, she was not prepared at the sight in front of her.  Lucille was in the tub looking absolutely contented.

          With Fujima in it.

                   " Well somebody has to hold her down."  He said grimly as he was scrubbing the dog's body.

          She blinked.  " How ingenious of you."  She said afterwards.

          At the same time, Asuka chose that moment to show up.  "Yuri-chan?  Where are you?"  The older woman then stopped and took a peek outside the clinic.  "Yuri-chan…aaahhh!  Kenji-kun, what are you doing at the tub with Lucille?!"  She shouted.

          Yuri stared at the woman.  "Well somebody has to hold her down."  She said mimicking Fujima's words awhile back.  But she wasn't heard since Asuka began to go in hysterics.  "You didn't have to go with her at the tub!"  

                   "No it's ok."  Fujima reassured at the older woman.  "We're fine."  _At least the dog is.  He added silently._

          Asuka stared at him; the usually handsome and dry staffer is now completely soaked and covered with soap suds.  "Oh let me look for a towel!"  She said.

          While the veterinarian was preoccupied looking for a towel for the drenched Fujima, Yuri was laughing quietly.  _You are one funny guy, Fujima Kenji.  She thought.   _

_Author's note:_

_From asshole to fool.  What a change, but at least it's a start.  Introducing the Fujima Gundan (Hanagata, Takano and __Nagano__) ready to make fun of the poor hapless Fujima.  It's not fair that Sakuragi is the only one with an army why not the pretty, ehek, I mean handsome pointguard?  The difference is that they don't engage in brawls.     _

_And I wanted to thank lain (The Sixth Man) for helping me out in this chapter (and the entire plot of this fic), what would I do without you?  Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter minna! _

_Slam Dunk is not mine.  Just reminding myself to get back to reality._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

          It took time until Fujima was able to juggle three things at the same time. It was a tough period during the first week he had worked at the shelter, but he got used to it after the second week.

          Eventually, he also began to like what he was doing. Taking care of injured and recovering animals can be fun and he developed an attachment to some of them. Asuka-san is a very pleasant but strict woman, then there was Yuri who finally stopped being so hostile to him and they became friends. 

          Plus his relationship with Lucille, the Doberman, has improved since the dog has gotten used to seeing the brown-haired, blue-eyed guy who regularly drops by at her cage – besides, of course, the purple-haired reddish-brown eyed girl in frameless glasses. 

          The two of them are quite inseparable, the dog and Fujima that is. He was able to play with her, take her for her daily walk, and feed her. Their relationship changed for the better except for one thing…the manner that she was being bathed. 

                   "Good grief, Kenji, how many times do I have to tell you that you didn't have to bath along with Lucille?" Yuri asked exasperatingly one afternoon.

                   "She won't get into the tub if I don't do that." Fujima said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a soap-covered arm. 

                   "You're spoiling her."

                   "I'm not. She just got used to having me around that she won't get in without me."

                   "That's the same thing." She handed him a towel. "Here.  Dry up already."

          He took the towel and smiled. "Thanks. I'm going to take a bath anyway so it's ok." He said.

          She smiled slyly at him. "So…does that mean I get to scrub you too?"

          Fujima stared at her, shocked then narrowed his blue eyes. "Nandato?! What do you take me for, a dog?!" He said and grabbed the hose and aimed it at her.

          Yuri screamed but retaliated a few seconds later when she grabbed a hose of her own. "Two can play this game!" She shouted as she drenched him with water and at the same time eluded the showers of water coming from his hose.

          They ended up having a water fight, shouting, eluding and laughing as they exchanged water from their hoses. Lucille, seeing the exciting scene in front of her began to bark and skip along, wanting to join them. 

* * *

                   "Konnichiwa." Asuka smiled warmly at the couple that entered the clinic. They smiled back at her and sat down on the chairs the vet had indicated. Asuka then went behind her desk.  "Is this your first time to come here?" She asked.

                   "Hai. A friend of ours recommended this clinic since the tenants are well-taken cared of." The man said.

                   "I see. Why don't you wait here while I get some forms for you to sign?" Asuka stood up and went to a part of the clinic where the new forms are kept.

          While waiting, the husband and wife looked around and understood why their friend recommended this place. It was first of all, spacious; second, the vet is a very reliable woman and third, it is cheap while they get the best care.

          Then suddenly they heard sounds that made their hairs stand on one end.

                   "Yamero!"

                   "Woof, woof!"

                   "Ieeekk!"

                   "Woof! Woof!"

                   "Aaahh!"

                   "A-Anata, is there someone getting killed there…?" The woman asked in a panicked voice.

                   "I d-don't know…!"

          Asuka returned a few minutes later and heard what the couple had just said. "Oh don't worry about them; they're always like that whenever Lucille is being bathed."

                   "Oh." The couple nodded, looking unconvinced but relieved.

* * *

          By this time, both Yuri and Fujima are now soaking wet, their clothes were almost clinging to their skins. Lucille was as energetic as always, following the two as they splashed each other.

          They were fighting over one hose now since the other one was effectively removed from Yuri and it was on the ground, sopping the grass. They tugged at the hose like some stuffed animal.

                   "Mine!"

                   "No, mine!"

                   "Mine!"

          Fujima gave one hard yank and was able to get the hose.

          But he did not expect that Yuri would join along. He tried to maintain his balance, but with the grass so slippery he lost his footing and fell down the ground. They rolled along the wet grass, laughing and shouting until Yuri was on top of him.

          Bronze eyes met sapphire ones.

          What in blazes is wrong with him? Here was a lovely girl on top of him and all he wanted to do is run for cover. He was downright terrified, panicked and…happy? He didn't know his emotions were so mixed up that he wasn't able to distinguish each and every of those feelings. Her face so close to his that their noses was almost touching, distracting him further. 

To make things worse, he can feel the heat from her body despite the wet clothes mingling with his own warmth. He had never realized on how beautiful she was with her rust-colored eyes, the flush of her cheeks and of course her pink and full lips…

          Fujima definitely knows what would happen next and he'd bet Yuri does too.

          As for Yuri, her face was bright red not only from all the running and shouting, but from the fact that underneath her is the handsomest guy she had ever met. Her heart began to beat faster, and she can feel his rapid heartbeat, too. She felt entranced when she met his azure eyes, pulling her even closer to him and with the help of the gravity from the ground…

          She wanted it. Oh how she wanted it.

                   "Kenji-kun! Yuri-chan! We got customers!" Asuka shouted.

          Yuri stared down at him and saw that he was smiling. "Why don't we dry up now?" Fujima said. 

          The spell between them was broken with those words. Yuri blinked then got off him, stunned at what had almost happened. Fujima meanwhile, looked absolutely relieved. _That was a close one!_ He thought as he watched Yuri towelling herself and let out a silent sigh.

          The two of them went towards the door quietly as Yuri opened it.  She turned to him. He stared back at her.

          Then they burst out laughing.

* * *

                   "Asuka-san, can I talk to you for a moment, please?" Fujima asked the veterinarian who was leafing through patient records.

          The older woman looked up and smiled. She had always liked Fujima despite his affluent background since he managed to do his job well and never complains about it. Plus he was handsome and charming, which helped increase the number of customers in the clinic. "Sure what is it?" She asked.

                   "We have a game against Takeishi Jr. High by tomorrow afternoon."  He began.  "So I won't be here to help out, but I'll be back after the game."

                   "Oh that's okay." Asuka said. She knew that he was a basketball player and one of the best in the region. "I have this feeling that tomorrow's going to be a slow day anyway."

          Yuri passed by and heard the two. "You just asked for a leave?" She asked.

                   "Yeah, I did."

          She smiled sheepishly at the animal doctor. "Uh, well, I was about to ask for one myself before Kenji here beat me to it."

          He stared at her. "What for?"

                   "There's a concert in school next week and I'm one of the participants. It's an all-day affair." Then she added shyly. "You could come if you like."

          Fujima grinned at her. "Sure…if you're going to see me play against Takeishi.  Deal?"

          Yuri stared at him then grinned. "Deal. Let's shake on it."

          The two shook hands.

_Author's note:_

_Dang, this chapter is short compared with the last one! But the next chapters will be very eventful so stay tuned! Do I sound like a TV commercial? Reviews and comments are welcome!_

_Slam Dunk is not mine…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

          The crowd cheered as the ball went in the basket.  "Alright!"  Minamino said, slapping Fujima on the back.  "Good work!"

                   "Thanks, cap."  Fujima gave him a thumbs-up.

          The game between Shoyo Junior High and Takeishi Junior High went off to a good start with Shoyo leading by 10 points – thanks to the team's efficiency from their captain's flawless three-point shots to Fujima's speed as a pointguard.  

                   "Isn't he absolutely cool?"  Maya sighed dreamily.  "And handsome as well?"

          Yuri stared at her then at the players.  "Yeah, among other things."  Her eyes landed on Fujima who swiftly eluded Takeishi's center and managed to make another goal, ending the first half.  The score: 34-24, in Shoyo's favor.

          Second half began and Shoyo was still in lead.  Unfortunately when Takeishi's shooting guard began to score the first three points, there was no stopping him until it became a tie, then that tie became a three point lead for Takeishi.

                   "Damn, that Mitsui Hisashi's good!"  Takano grumbled when he saw Mitsui being congratulated by his teammates.

                   "Yeah he is, but we have the captain remember?"  Hanagata said.  Besides being captain, Minamino is also a shooting guard and the best in their team. 

                   "Ok, let's get focused here!"  Minamino shouted.  "Mark Mitsui, Hanagata, and don't let him shoot!"

                   "Hai!"  The Shoyo center replied.

          Unfortunately, the 5 feet 8½ inches, black-haired and blue-eyed Mitsui always evades anyone guarding him especially Hanagata, taking advantage of his tall but awkward movements leading him to make several three points at the same time.

                   "Mazui…" Fujima muttered when he saw the scoreboard.  What are they going to do now?

          Then as if that was not bad enough, Minamino's attempted three point shot was blocked by Takeishi's power forward.  But the block looked more like an offense charging as the referee whistled a foul in Takeishi's side.  The captain fell down in a dull thud and when five seconds have passed and he was not yet getting up, they feared the worst.  

                   "Captain!"  Nagano said running towards the fallen captain.

          The medics told them that he had a minor back injury, but he cannot play for the entire game.  Yukishiro, another shooting guard, substituted for him.  But without the leadership of their captain, Shoyo was in a loss.

          Takeishi took advantage of that loss and the three-point lead has become 15 by the last five minutes.  Everybody by this time expected Shoyo to lose; even the players themselves felt the same way.

          _No, I can't give up now!  Fujima thought, looking at the defeated faces of his teammates. _

          But as he sneaked a look at the scoreboard for the second time, he began to feel desolate.  Would they be able to catch up in such a short period of time?  _If only I could see her right now.  Yuri, where are you?_

                   "You can do it, Shoyo!"

          A surge of joy coursed through him when he heard the familiar female voice.  He looked up and saw Yuri shouting among the crowd.  As if sensing his gaze, she turned to him and smiled.

          He gave her a small salute, smiling back at her.  When he turned back to face his teammates, there was a glow in his blue eyes that were not there before.

                   "Oi, doushtano, minna?!"  Fujima asked and there was an edge in his voice that caught their attention.      

          They all stared at him, shocked.  "Fujima."  Hanagata said.

                   "Don't tell me you're afraid of that stuck-up Mitsui!  Come on, he's only good at three-point shots!" 

          The team gaped at him more, like he's some little green alien from outer space trying to make contact with earthlings.  What is he saying?!

          Hanagata approached him.  "Fujima, Mitsui's gifted with a proficient shooting arm, and his strong suit is behind the three-point lane.  He may be a sophomore like us, but he's exceptionally skilled.  You may be right if that is his only asset but…" Hanagata took time in looking at each and every one of his teammates' exhausted faces.  "…Mitsui _is Takeishi's advantage over us now."  He added rather harshly._

          For a moment, Fujima stared smugly at him with a sly smile on his face.  Then he turned to the others and motioned them to huddle.

          The crowd was puzzled.  Why is the team huddling in the middle of the game?  Time is almost running out for them.  

          The referee approached the small cluster of players.  "Oi, you're delaying the game.  If you want to discuss things with your group, call a time out."  He said sternly.

                   "No, no there's no need.  We're finished."  Fujima said.

          The referee dismissed himself from the scene.  Team Shoyo dispersed with new and more determined looks on their faces; feeling revived and energized after hearing a whisper of hope coming from a clever sophomore whom they knew someday will be the next captain of the team.  This sudden change of air shocked the crowd and the opposing team as well.

                   "Are you sure you can handle this?"  Hanagata asked, still doubtful about Fujima's plan of action.   

                   "Watch me."  Fujima said, sly smile still in place.

          Team Takeshi saw the faces of the re-energized Shoyo players, surprised at the look of tenacity in their eyes.  They wondered what happened to them.

                   "Don't mind, don't mind.  I'm sure they didn't talk about anything.  They're vulnerable without their captain.  Kaminaga, I want you to assist Mitsui at all times, ok?  Mitsui, never hesitate to attack.  We'll put this game in the bag."  Takeishi's coach said.  

                   "Hai, kantokun!"  Both players responded in unison.

_That's your problem, Shoyo, you depend too much on Minamino.  He thought._

          The score is now 66-81, with Takeishi still leading and with only three minutes and 25 seconds left.  Mitsui has ball possession and was running, unhurriedly dribbling his way to the other side of the court.  Finding his usual position beyond the thick white lane, he clipped his feet together, bent his knees and focused directly at the basket, ready to jump and make another three-point shot.

          A Shoyo player appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

          Mitsui looked down at the player, distracted.

          Fujima tipped the ball away from Mitsui's hands with ease.

          The ball flew above the shooting guard's head and from behind him, a taller Shoyo player jumped up and scooped the ball in mid-air.

          Yuri's eyes widened and her mouth was slightly open.  "So fast…" She said softly.

                   "Ike, Hanagata!"  Fujima shouted. 

          Hanagata was running towards the other side of the court, determined but pressured at the same time.  He knows that he has to make this shot.  He has to.  Everything is at stake.

          Suprisingly, a Takeishi player caught up with him and positioned himself to block the shot.

          _Tut, pest.  Hanagata thought, still dribbling the ball._

                   "Do you think Shoyo could win this game?  Your team doesn't stand a chance against us!"  The Takeishi player sneered at him.

          Hanagata began to get angry.  Just because this guy belongs to one of the strongest teams in the region does not give him the right to underestimate a small team like Shoyo.  _I'll show him!  He thought, his dark eyes blazing with intensity behind his glasses. _

          He then raised his arms to shoot, but another Takeishi player appeared in front of him.  Now he had to avoid _two opposing players instead of one._

                   "C'mon, shoot the ball already!"  Fujima shouted.

          How could he do that when two players tightly guarded him?  To make things worse, he only had 10 seconds to shoot the ball.  If he doesn't make that shot, he will be charged with thirty second violation and the ball would be in Takeishi's possession.  Their chances of winning would be slimmer than before.

          Hanagata can't let that happen, not when they got this far towards the championships.  _I have to take a chance.  He thought._

          He then jumped.  His two guards also did the same thing, with one of them leaning forward ready to block the ball.

          Hanagata's instinct told him to lean back and then he released the ball.  It made an arc towards the basket and went in flawlessly.

                   "Haita…"  He muttered softly then added in a louder voice.  "Haita!"  He jumped up in the air, with one arm raised.

          Everyone from the spectators to the coaches of both teams was stunned, not expecting the tall and gangly Hanagata Toru to display such a beautiful and perfect shot.  

                   Takeishi's coach was flabbergasted.  "Th-That's…a…" 

                   "…fade-away…jump shot…!"  The injured Minamino finished, obviously more stunned than the older man.

          The Shoyo team gathered around their center player.  "Way to go!"  Yukishiro slapped him on the back.

                   "Nice shot, Hanagata!"  Fujima said as the two of them made a high-five.

          The taller guy smiled.  "Os."

                   "Saa, ikuzo!"  The pointguard shouted.

                   "O!"  The other members of Shoyo basketball team replied, all of them fired up and in high spirits.

          From then on, the last few minutes of the second half was intense.  Yuri had to lean forward to watch the game, amazed at the sudden change of the team's mood.  But what really astonished her was the way Fujima controls the team.  In just a few minutes, he was able to do what Minamino took three months to accomplish.     

          As she watched him give out orders and encouragement to his teammates, she felt like she was seeing a different person.  Was this the same guy who kept on tugging at her braid?  She wondered.  Gone was the playful, charming and flirtatious co-worker at the TLC Animal Shelter.  Right in front of her is the cool, imposing and compelling guy capable of leading an entire team towards the national championships.

          It seemed that she was not the only one who noticed the sudden change of the Shoyo pointguard's mood.  Minamino, who was resting along the bench, was surprised as well.  Although he already had Fujima in mind as the next captain of this team, he was having second thoughts about his decision since he felt that he was too lackadaisical and haughty to shoulder such a heavy burden.

          But that changed everything when he saw the way he was dealing with the team.  He had the authority, power and strength to control such a team.  

          Minamino Arata made the right decision after all.

          Takeishi realized what was happening in an instant and knew that they have to regain game control if they want to win.  No matter how hard they tried; they always end up being way behind them, as if they had been reduced to a low-class team, not the formidable team that they had become.

          Shoyo is now a tough opponent, too tough for them to handle.

          The game was now almost over, with five seconds left and the score is 99-98, with Shoyo leading.  By this time, the crowd is now waiting in breathless anticipation for the winner.    

                   "Five!"  The crowd shouted.

          Mitsui gritted his teeth as he made another three-point shot.

                   "Don't be too hasty, Mitsui!"  Kaminaga shouted.

          The ball hit the rim.  "Rebound!"  Fujima shouted.  

                   "Four!"

          Hanagata and Takeishi's center both jumped at the same time for the ball.

          Shoyo's center got the ball and tossed it back to Fujima.  "Fast break!"  Hanagata shouted.

                   "Three!"

          Fujima caught the ball and ran towards the other side of the court.

          Takeishi's return was fast, effectively forming a tight zone defense at the court preventing Fujima from moving inside.

          He muttered a curse.

                   "Two!" 

At the corner of his eye, there he came…

                   "Hanagata!"  He shouted. 

          Hanagata got the ball and jumped, aiming for another shot.  He leaned back gracefully and released it.

                   "One!"

          The ball went inside the basket smoothly and the crowd went wild, drowning out the sound of the buzzer that signals the end of the game.

                   "We won!"  Takano shouted.

          Yukishiro and Nagano were jumping happily with one arm raised, shouting on how strong their team is.

                   "We did it!"  Hanagata said as he swung an arm around Fujima's neck and rumpled his friend's hair.

          Fujima grinned as he lightly punched his sides.

          The rest of team Shoyo were cheering loudly or clapping each other at the back.  Minamino, still sitting down, sighed in relief.  They are now going to the finals. 

          As for the Takeishi team members, they were devastated.  Their dream of reaching the number one slot was over.  But as their coach told them, there will always be next year and that time, they each promised that they will work harder than ever to win.

          Mitsui glanced at the brown-haired point guard being congratulated by his teammates and coach.  He felt that Fujima Kenji has a bright future ahead of him.  Just like him. 

                   "C'mon, let's line up!"  Nagano said.

          Both teams lined up at the middle of the court.  "Shoyo won the game, 101-98."

                   "Arigato gozaimasu!"  

*   *   *

          As the team was debating on where they should celebrate, Fujima was looking for any sign of Yuri among the slowly departing crowd. 

                   "Looking for your girlfriend?"  Minamino teased when he saw that Fujima was still scanning the throng of people along the bleachers.

          Whatever he wanted to tell the captain died down in his throat when he saw Yuri and an unfamiliar girl going towards the Takeishi bench.  He watched the two girls congratulating them, observing that they were pretty well known by the team especially by their shooting guard.

          While her friend was talking to another Takeishi player, Yuri was in the middle of an animated chat with Mitsui who was smiling at her so intimately that he looked like it didn't matter to him that his team had just lost a game forty minutes ago.  _He looks happier than I am.  He thought. _

          An unfamiliar and unpleasant feeling began to creep inside Fujima, narrowing his blue eyes at the pair in front of him.

_Author's note:_

_Well it is several pages longer, just as I promised.  Whoopee.  Anyway, this took me a lot of time to complete because I'm not too good when it comes to writing out basketball games and I have to refer to my SD tapes, watch some NBA games and pester lain (muchos gracias, Amiga!) just to write a game as accurate and realistic as possible._

_Slam Dunk is not mine (so that I won't be sued for the violation of IPR- Intellectual Property Rights).  _

          __


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

                 " Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!  Yoku Irasshaimash'ta!"  The female emcee on–stage greeted her audience cheerfully, addressing them with an arm raised up and a bright smile fixed on her face to welcome the mass of energetic students gathered before her for this year's contest of talent in song and music, traditionally held annually at the Kanagawa Geijutsu Kaikan.  "Wow!  What a crowd we have here tonight!"

        The throng of blue, white, green, red and yellow-clad junior high teens cheered aloud and whistled in response to her warm greetings.

        For a public person such as herself, there is nothing more fulfilling than effectively energizing the crowd before the showdown begins.  She smiled broadly at that.

                    " I know," she raised a hand to still the students, "I know you're all excited and just _aching to see your best bets in the main event.  Frankly, so am I.  However, we don't wanna rush everything now, do we?  So firstly, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to inform you of the rules and mechanics of this competition…"  _

She unrolled a two-foot long paper.

*   *   *

Everyone was practically running from all directions at the backstage pacing in and out of the dressing room whilst shouting last minute instructions to anyone, yet pertaining to no one in particular.  Clothes flew here and there, and the final sound check of instruments added up to the chaos taking place behind the red draped curtains.

The stage manager was trying his best to appease the contestants from their blaring voices but was having a hard time since their rackets easily drowned his own shout of warnings.  In-charge or not, anyone would really have a hard time in keeping students from five different schools to pipe down.

        Right in the middle of this entire hullabaloo was Yuri who was softly strumming the strings of her guitar, half-aware of the big commotion happening around her.  She then stopped and set aside her instrument, now trying to clear her mind off something. 

                 "Hey, Yuri, all set?"

        She looked up and saw Yoshihiro beside her.  "Yeah…if I stop feeling so nervous..." 

        He simply grinned.  "Nervous?  You?  You look hardly like it."

**         Yuri stuck out a tongue at him.  "In case you didn't notice, Yoshihiro-kun, what you're seeing right now is a façade.  I'm a nervous wreck!"  To prove her point, she showed him a panicked expression of her face.**

        Yoshihiro made a faint laugh.  "Daijobu ne, Yuri," he said, giving her an encouraging pat on the shoulder.  "You can do this.  I know you can."

               "Thanks.  How could I forget?  I _am_ from Shoyo after all."

                "That's the spirit!"

                "Ok, everyone, places!"  They heard the stage manager shouting.  

        Yuri took the strap of her guitar and slung it over her shoulder.  _It's time._

*   *   *

One category went after the other, each performer better than the previous one.  The contestants continue to wow the audience with their talents from harmonious blends of voices singing classic or contemporary songs to the sweet and overwhelming tunes of the piano.

When announced of the Guitar Solo Category, everyone began to chatter excitedly, with some already cheering aloud.  After the emcee's brief introduction of the first contestant, the shouts of applause grew more voluble, especially when the audience suddenly familiarized the piece he began to play coming from that of the legendary Jimi Hendrix, one of history's well-known and most influential guitar icons ever.

The second contestant was a senior from Takeishi Junior High School.  A blue-eyed beauty wearing a three-piece ensemble made of black, synthetic leather -- an outfit that undoubtedly grabbed every eye's attention.  Knee-high stiletto-heeled boots; an _extremely short hipster skirt; and a body-hugging top expertly cut from the midsection, sleeves and front consequently revealing toned shoulders, abdominals, and the deepest cleavage anyone as ever seen. _

Takano, Nagano and Hanagata were almost _drooling at the bare sight of her along with the rest of the male species in the audience… _

…excluding Fujima Kenji. 

Being the only person from the onlookers who had an opposite reaction upon seeing the scantily-clad girl, he wore a detached and bored expression on his face.  

Her performance was as loud as the first.  However, Kenji noticed that there was more wielding to the little dance she had choreographed to accompany her fancy guitar playing rather than _playing itself.  Maybe to compensate for her lack of real talent, he added thoughtfully.  She may have the look and attitude of a rock star, with wild pink hair and all.  Nevertheless, any critic, a natural one such as Fujima, should know better than be impressed by this girl's poor attempt of getting a high mark from showing the less significant than what should be of the essence. Ignoring the performer, he turned to the program he had on hand._

_Hajime Yuri, Shoyo Junior High School, it said.  That brought a slight smile on his face.___

                 " And now presenting the reigning champion -- Kitamura Junior High School's Kurosawa Kei!"

The deafening cheers nearly sent Fujima flying off his seat causing him to crumple the booklet he was holding.  It grew even louder when an explosive sound boomed from the huge, towering speakers situated at each side of the stage as white mist began pouring out of the smoke machines placed right below the platform.  Laser lights added color to the scene as it cut through the smoke-filled stage, making the introduction a real dramatic spectacle.

        Suddenly, a strident otherworldly trill was heard as the smoke died down, then a rapid twang from Kurosawa's electric guitar immediately followed.

        The audience continued to roar and scream, with some already acting as if they are in a rock concert instead of being in an ordinary inter-school music competition.  With the loud and blaring music coming from the guitar, who wouldn't be keyed up?

        Fujima was already covering his ears from the combined sounds of the guitar and the crowd.  It reminded him of the time where the next-door neighbor's stereo was booming out Korn loud enough to shatter every window within the ten-mile radius of his neighborhood.

        His parents kept on complaining about it and while he liked hard-core music, he was irked, too, since it disrupted his time to study for the midterms at that time.

        Fujima saw that Takano and Nagano were slam dancing and Hanagata was doing a rough imitation of the guitarist, complete with head banging and arm swinging.

        He slid down on his seat, ears still covered, absolutely embarrassed for his three friends.  " _Uso_."  He muttered through gritted teeth.

        The judges were also following the best of the music with one of them rhythmically tapping her pen on the table.  They seem to be entertained; though their faces remained impassive.

*   *   *

        Yuri stood in awe as she watched Kurosawa perform from the backstage.  Her left hand tightened its grasp on the red curtain when, again, the crowd reacted wildly to his remarkable guitar playing.

" Sugoi wa…Kei-kun…"  A bead of cold sweat that accrued above her brows escaped and trailed down her temples.  Yuri didn't expect that the nervousness she'd been trying to contain for the past hour and fifteen minutes would grow worse.  She scolded herself for watching. So much as she wanted to now, she cannot keep her eyes off him.  He's just so darn good.

_                 Kurosawa Kei, IJH Guitar Solo Champion. She began a brief run-down of her mental notes about him.  __A senior from Kitamura Junior High School -- smart, nice and popular.  They say that he's a natural talent.  Quoting from sensei: 'a rare breed of artistry.'  He got hold of his title exactly one year ago from an undefeated champion for two years.  He was a sophomore then.  Like me. _

_         A weak and uneasy smile curved up her lips after an abrupt thought of hope.  __Could it be possible…for history to repeat itself today?_

        Just then, Yuri realized that every performer who walked in and out of that stage was _way more experienced than she was.  It may be true, in Kurosawa's case, that last year's participation was his first in the IJH, but he already competed and won several times in Tokyo before, making him more than qualified to be carrying his title now, much less defending it.  Not to mention that each act she witnessed got more flamboyant and glitzy than the other did, starting from the first 'Jimi Hendrix' contestant._

        Suddenly feeling like a lost child surrounded by absolute strangers in a big city, she also felt that the encouraging words Yoshihiro told her awhile back was beginning to fade.  And fear was starting to get the best of her.

        Then it struck her like lightning.  " I'm…I'm going to lose…"

        _No! I shouldn't be scared!  She yelled at herself.  __I have to be strong!  I can't let the school down…I can't let Kenji down…!_

_         Her mind suddenly drifted to Fujima, thinking if he was really here in the Kanagawa Geijutsu Kaikan waiting for her to perform.  She hoped that he was, because a childish part of her wanted to impress him real badly.  Why?  She has yet to know.  ___

                " Excuse me, Hajime-san."  The stage manager's voice jolted her out of her thoughts.  She looked at him half-inquiringly, half-expectantly.  

                " You're next after fifteen minutes.  Is there anything that I can do?"

        Yuri stared at him, puzzled.  He then gave her a wry smile.  " I'm in-charge of the effects you're going to use during your performance.  I was just asking if you would need some special lights."

        Realizing what he was talking about, she shook her head.  The manager stared at her.  "Smoke effects?"

        When she shook her head for the second time, the older man was frowning at her.  " Lasers?"  

                 " No."  She smiled at him timidly.

                " Explosions?"  

                " Iya."  Then she thought for a moment and added.  " Well…you could provide me a stool and a spotlight if that's alright, Watanabe-san."

        The stage manager was stupefied. All she wanted was a footstool and a spotlight? _What does this girl have in mind?  He wondered.  On the bright side, he didn't have to run to the technical crew and get a tongue-lashing for telling them what to do at the last minute for the nth time.  This girl from Shoyo lightened his work for the night and he was more than grateful for that._

        He grinned at her.  " Sure, that's fine with me."

                " Domo arigato."  She smiled back at him.

*  *  *

        Deafening ovations and hoots followed Kurosawa as he exited the stage.  Even the emcee was applauding as she stood to face the audience once more.  "Now _that is what I call a musical experience!"  She exclaimed enthrallingly, her eyes wide and bright.  Without further ado, she quickly flipped to her next little cue card on hand and read.  " And last but __definitely not the least -- let us all welcome Shoyo Junior High's Hajime Yuri!"_

        Fujima's head snapped up upon mention of Yuri's name.

        The crowd clapped and shouted, greatly expecting another impressive performance from the last contestant.

        Disappointment ensued in an instant when they saw a timid-looking girl with frameless glasses on under the spotlight.  Her dark hair was neatly pinned in a barrette, the simple light green dress she wore clung loosely on her torso, and her skirt hem was clipped behind her knees to keep it from hanging as she sat there in mid-stage on a footstool holding an acoustic guitar in her arms.  Annoyed whispers and jeers began to fill the hall.

                " Oh you gotta_ to be __kidding!"_

                " Who's she?  A folk singer or something?"

                " Nanda!  No laser show?!"

                " An acoustic guitar?  Oh puh-leeze!"

                " This ain't no country show, girl!  Go home and take that _banjo with you!"_

        The last statement started a spontaneous surge of laughter among the audience.

        For a not normally hot-tempered person, Fujima was beginning to lose his cool.  Each insult against Yuri was like fuel to his temper.  He had this sudden urge to get up from his seat and give them a piece of his mind, or maybe stuff their faces in.  How could they judge her already when they haven't seen what she can do?

        He rested his gaze on her, trying his best to stifle his anger.  _C'mon, show 'em your stuff!  He silently encouraged._

                " Ike, Yuri-chan!"  Maya yelled from the audience.

                " You can do it, Yuri!"  Yoshihiro followed after.

        Well, at least there are still some people supporting her.

        Under the vivid spotlight, the agitated Yuri sees nothing but darkness in front of her.  Just when she expected to be confronted by a sea of countless faces, there seem to be no one in sight.  Her heart was drumming apprehensively -- the only audible sound pounding madly in her ears.  Nothing else matters now, not even the insults and ridicules coming from the audience, or the shouts of encouragement from her friends and club members.

_So the rumors were true, Yuri realized.__  When one is on-stage, all you see is blackness.  She felt a chill crept up her spine.  The feeling of remoteness from the backstage never left her until now.  Her eyes moved rapidly, in hopes that it would be in contact with at least one. There was none.  She was alone._

Unconsciously, she began to look for him.  _Kenji...just one sign please…_

As if an answer…

                 " Ganbatte, Yuri!"  Fujima shouted from the bleachers.  He was standing with his hands cupped around his mouth.

        Yuri felt that something opened within her, making her feel spirited and alive.  She can do this.  She can. 

                " What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  Hanagata snapped at him, abruptly pulling him down to his seat.

                " Yeah, what are you trying to do embarrass us?!"  Takano seconded.

        Nagano gave him a look of disapproval.

        _And what do you call your behavior a few minutes ago?!  Fujima wanted to say but bit his tongue.  Knowing his friends, the four of them would only end up arguing the entire time they are in this concert hall.  He remained silent instead and fixed his gaze at the stage.        _

        Yuri closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  And another.  And another, until it became a steady tempo.  It was like using her respiration as an 'improvised' metronome, counting the right beat to start.  She can already feel her muscles easing.  

        Her left hand glided smoothly on the guitar neck towards the head, feeling the coiled metallic strings as it ran beneath her fingertips.  Midway, her fingers positioned to an awkward F on the 12th fret.  With a pick in place between her right thumb and index fingers, she began to play.

        Her first chords were quite audible but slow.  It sounded like she was playing for herself and not for the whole crowd.  The audience was still whispering, some were complaining and most even heckled.

                " Oh this is _so exciting."  Nagano muttered flatly slouching down on his seat._

                " Good grief, what kind of girl did you choose Kenji?  Not only is she unattractive, she's also boring!"  Takano groaned.

                " Will you two shut up?  You're too noisy."  Fujima just said.

        Upon seeing his best friend's intense eyes, Hanagata kept his mouth fastened.  He knew when _not_ to mess with him.

        In the midst of the sounds of people complaining and groaning, Yuri's string-picking tempo gradually increased.

                " O-Oro?"  Takano blinked, cutting off his grumbling.

                " Hm?"  Slowly, Hanagata leaned forward on his seat, surprised at the sudden change in cadence.

        Nagano stopped shifting restlessly on his seat and looked at the stage, bug-eyed.  Fujima was frowning slightly at the sudden change of beat.

        Even the audience began to shut up and listen. 

        As Yuri kept on playing, the tempo kept on escalating.  Her left hand was now shifting rapidly in position from the upper frets to the lower bounds of the 10th fret, her expression exhibiting deep concentration.  Each crossed face now bore a premature sign of amazement.  And their expressions were dynamic everytime they would sense an increase in rhythm.  They were hardly bored anymore.

        When she reached the fastest part of the piece, everyone in the audience was now gaping at her.  Their faces frozen in silent screams.  Yuri stopped, letting the last sharp note linger inside the hall a little bit longer.  For effect.

        As the walls absorbed the note, Yuri inhaled deeply on the microphone, deliberately making herself heard as part of her unique performance.  She exhaled audibly as well.  Anyone watching her this way may find her little gimmick rather odd.  Combining the natural rhythm of breathing and her manner of play is truly genuine.  Kurosawa Kei, who was watching from the backstage, found her music highly appealing.

        Opening her eyes, Yuri clicked on a switch located just below her guitar bridge and started to pick on the strings once more.  Her guitar now emitted a crisp, electronic sound not unheard of.  It was the same, distinct sound one would usually hear coming from an electric guitar.  Soft murmurs of 'ooh's and 'ah's were clearly perceived from the audience.

                " Su-Sugoi…" Nagano remarked in bedazzlement.

        Fujima was totally floored.  He knew from subtle inquiries about her that she is a good guitarist.  Everyone speaks highly of her wherever he goes.

        But he didn't expect that she would be _this good.  No, good is an understatement.  She's __incredible!  No, she's…oh what was he thinking?  No words are appropriate to describe what he was seeing right now.  This girl has pure talent._

        Was this the same girl he was trying to make a fool out of?  This talented, gifted and _beautiful girl?   _

        On the other hand, the judges were quiet all the same, but there was the sudden look of unspeakable interest in their eyes.  One of them, who were wearing a pair of wire-rimmed glasses, pushed his megane up his nose.  He eyes her with skepticism and delight, at the same time.

        The experience was emotionally accelerating for Yuri.  She felt that she was flying, getting higher and higher as she kept on strumming her guitar.  It was always like this whenever she plays, feeling the music taking over her, soaring high… With one final stroke on the strings, she reached out towards the sky…

        Then it was over.  She looked at the audience, which by now have their eyes and mouths wide open.

        Silence filled the entire hall.

        A few seconds passed before cheers erupted from the audience, starting with the Shoyo students seated at the front.  The rest of the spectators followed until nothing but shouts, applause and whistles would be heard inside the large, vast hall.

        When the hullabaloo lingered and eventually died down, the judges then began to tally Yuri's score.  Then the emcee announced it a few minutes later.  Out of the eight judges, seven gave her a perfect ten while the eighth one gave her a 9.5.

        It was still a ten, regardless of the last score given to her and that was proven when the viewers began to yell, drowning out the rest of the speaker's words. 

*   *   *

        The emcee smiled a thank you to one of the judges who gave her the envelope.  " Ok, the moment we've all been waiting for -- the winners.  So I'll spare you guys the agony and let's get to it!"  She opened the envelope and began to announce the winners of each category, with some special mentions of some of the contestants.

        Shouts began to amplify as the winners of the guitar solo category were announced.  Third place went to Takeishi and second place went to Bijutsu Junior High.

                " And this year's champion is…"

        The crowd began to chatter excitedly, with some of them shouting.

                " Is…"

        The squeals and shrieks increased in volume.

                " Is…"

                " Announce the damn winner already!"  Takano barked heedlessly.

        The emcee smiled at them.  " This year's champion is -- Hajime Yuri from Shoyo Junior High School!" 

        Beginning with Shoyo, the shouts and cheers spread all over the arts hall making the entire place shake and vibrate.

                " She won…" Fujima said faintly.  " Yuri won!  She did it!"  He added in a much louder voice.  He felt completely happy for her as he watched her receiving a trophy and a large bouquet of roses.  

        Several seats below him, Maya was practically crying on her seat, making such a racket shouting congratulations and on how happy she is that her friend won.  " That's my best friend people!  That's my best friend!"  She cried, " All those days and nights I've been with you practicing has paid off!"

                " YA-TA!"  Yoshihiro cheered.  

        Meanwhile, Yuri was smiling wryly at her friends below the stage.  " Yare, yare."  She murmured when she saw Maya still shouting her heart out.  Her fellow contestants coming from the backstage greeted a simple 'congratulations'.  Kurosawa didn't mind showing what a good sport he is and shook her hand.

        Even with the program over, people continued cheering for the winners, especially the new champion of the Guitar Solo Category.  The students of Shoyo Junior High, most of them music club members ran towards the stage and gathered around Yuri.  

                " Yuri!"  A strong rugged male voice shouted.

        Yuri's face lighted up at the sight of the tall, handsome, black-haired guy in a maroon polo shirt and a pair of cream-colored slacks, carrying an even larger bouquet of flowers.  " Hisashi!"  She rushed towards him.

                " Hey…I never realized that she's dating Takeishi's shooting guard."  Takano said when he saw Mitsui giving Yuri an enthusiastic and bone crushing hug.

        Nagano was furious upon seeing the scene below.  " What!  I don't believe this!"  He protested.  " How could that be possible?!  I was positive that she's single!"

                " Maybe you overlooked that little fact."

                " Are you trying to say that I'm _unreliable?!"_

                " No, Mitsuru.  What I'm trying to say is that _maybe you missed out on something." _

                 "Temero!"

Takano held his both hands up.  " Hey, buddy, that's ok.  We all make mistakes sometimes."

                " I _never make mistakes in _my_ research!"_

                He held his hands a little higher.  " Ok.  Ok.  Fine, you don't.  Jeez, why are so worked up anyway?"  Takano muttered the last statement under his breath. 

        Fujima hardly cared about the bickering pair beside him.  All he cared about was the way Mitsui was holding Yuri's hand and how he was making tiny caresses on it with his thumb.  All he cared was the way she looked at him, the way her eyes sparkling behind her glasses as her lips curled into a sweet smile.  The way he was looking at her, the way her body was leaning slightly against his…

        It was like no one else was there except Mitsui, Yuri and him.

                " Kenji?"  Hanagata called out.  He frowned when he didn't get any answer from him.  Following his friend's gaze, his eyes widened.  

        Why would the tender displays of affection between Yuri and Mitsui matter a lot to him?

        Why would he care so much when all she is to him is an instrument to win a bet?

        Why was he acting like a…like a…

         An inner voice filled the blank for him.  His head snapped back at Fujima Kenji.

                " No…way…!" Hanagata's lips moved but nothing came out, "No…_freaking…way…!"_

_Author's note:_

_The other side of the coin, Yuri's side that is and the continuation of Fujima's unpleasant experience every time he sees Yuri and Mitsui together.  Hmm, a Fujima-Mitsui rivalry…why not?  NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

_Writing this chapter was the total opposite of the previous one, since I was really inspired at that time I wrote this._

_Arigato again for lain (my Beta Reader and best friend) especially for lending me her brother's tape of Steve Vai.__  You're right; he's a GOD (guitar god that is)!  _

_Also__ lots of thank you's for all the people who reviewed this fic.  I'm happy that you all like my work. This is the first time I'm writing a multiple-chapter story and was able to continue.  Your support counts a lot!  You people are my inspiration!  _

_Slam Dunk is not mine though I wish I could get some of their characters…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

          Asuka was puzzled when Fujima entered the clinic with a grim look on his face.  And it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was in a real bad mood.  She wanted to ask him about it, but decided to keep quiet when she saw the dark glow in his usually sparkling blue eyes.  Instead, she decided to let him feed Erwin, a red-feathered tropical macaw owned by a local bank executive and the shelter's noisiest tenant, thinking that making him work would take his mind off whatever's upsetting him. 

                   " Oh, and, Kenji," the older woman averted from her paperwork to look at Fujima only to find his back facing hers.  When he didn't turn, she smiled at him anyway, " Could you, please, check up on Adrian a little later after you have finished?"  She was referring to the three-month old Dalmatian that was nearly ran-over by a mountain bike because the cyclist obviously has a severe case of narcolepsy.  (_A/N: Anyone you know? ***evil grin***_) " I had to pick up some stuff from home so I forgot to record his stats earlier this afternoon.  See that he's doing fine, ok, Kenji?"

         The parrot boisterously flapped his wings and then cocked his small head.

                  *_Gwak*  " Kenji!"  *__Gwak*  He gleefully mimicked the name upon hearing it twice._

                   " Ok."  Fujima said listlessly, flatly, ignoring the loud and harsh-voiced bird.

          In the middle of feeding the parrot, Yuri arrived.  And in contrast to the pokerfaced, unfriendly and crabby-looking point guard, she was in her best mood, vibrantly smiling at anyone _or anything she sees even before she came barging in to the clinic.  " Konnichiwa, minna!"  She greeted audibly and blissfully, shattering the still air that was lingering within the four corners of the room._

          The girl had no idea how that simply lightened Asuka's current sentiments.  " Yuri-chan!"  She said in surprise, her face now bright and lively.

         Yuri nodded and turned to Fujima.  " Hi, Kenji!"

         Asuka noticed how his back stiffened all suddenly…and how he deliberately knocked over the opened plastic container of bird pellets causing it to spill all over the floor.  " Sorry." He just said and started to pick up and dust all the multi-colored tablets by hand to return to its container.

         Yuri was gaping at him, puzzled.

         Asuka gently pulled Yuri by the arm and made her sit on the empty chair in front of her table, " Yuri-chan, I heard you won the Guitar Solo Championship the other night!  Omedetto!"

          The glint in her eyes returned.  " Hai!  Arigato, Asuka-san!"

                  " So where did you guys celebrate?"

          Yuri smiled even more brightly.  " There's this neat café where Hisashi and I went and it was fun!  Wish you were there."

          _Hisashi.  Fujima thought, groaning inwardly as he took a handful of birdfeed and slowly placed it on the feeding dish inside the parrot's cage.  __Just what I need.  He strained his ears to hear every word the two women were saying, especially those coming from Yuri. _

                   " After that, we went to this karaoke bar.  **IT WAS A RIOT!**  Hisashi's singing his heart out.  And we even had a duet…!"

          Hisashi this, Hisashi that – it was all Kenji could hear.  He wasn't interested with what that stuck-up sang or ate.  He just wanted to know what Mitsui's relationship to Yuri is.  Why does it have to be that complicated?

                   " Well now, surely that sounds like a lot of fun!  D-Demo…" Asuka smiled in embarrassment. " Who is this Hisashi again?"

                   Yuri nearly tipped out of chair.  " Oh don't tell me you've forgotten about him already!"  She said incredulously, giving the older woman a look of playful displeasure.

         Asuka sweatdropped.  

         " Hisashi.  You know," Yuri was making wild gestures with her hands, prompting the other to start recalling. "Hisashi.  Hisashi!"

         Confusion scrawled Asuka's face for a moment then comprehension dawned upon her.  " Oh!  Hisashi!  You mean the guy that you…" she stopped when Yuri smiled and nodded.  Asuka's eyes widened, " You mean, t-the guy who went…the one that was…" Yuri kept on nodding more firmly and briskly after finally realizing that the older woman was beginning to gain memory of him in their first meeting.  "Ah…so _that's Hisashi!"_

          Fujima imagined himself putting down the container of bird feeds and moving quietly towards the chattering women just to squeeze the life out of his boss right in front of Hajime Yuri.  " This is just _great!"  He closed his fist on the bird pellets he was holding._

         The parrot boisterously flapped his wings and then cocked his small head.

                            *_Gwak*  " Hisashi!"  *__Gwak*  He gleefully mimicked the name after hearing it countless times.  This time, he sounded more enthusiastic each time he speaks of Mitsui's name._

         Kenji could see his fist gracing Erwin's face and then making a hotpot out of it.

          Steadily, rigidly, his clenched fist loomed over the macaw's feeding dish.  From Kenji's hand, pulverized bits of what used to be or what used to look like three-centimeter thick pellets slowly fell onto the dish.  At the corner of his eye, he could see that the two women were now giggling while Asuka was playfully nudging Yuri whose face was now beet red.  The teasing only made him feel worse.  He wasn't able to get some answers about Yuri's relationship with Mitsui; and now he kept on hearing from her, in radiant tones, on how wonderful and sugoi the shooting guard from Takeishi is.  

         What a life.

                   " Oh, Kenji-kun?"  Asuka's voice cut off his thoughts.  " Could you please feed the puppies now?  They're getting noisier by the second."   The whines and wood scratches of the little furballs from the other room were beginning to increase.

          Fujima sighed.  " Yes, ma'am."  He said bleakly and banged the plastic container of food pellets inside the top shelf cabinet.  Thoughtlessly, he closed the small door with so much force that he almost destroyed it.

          The two women would jump from their seats at every thumping and pounding sound they heard.  Fujima went straight to the puppies' room, and the sound of the door slamming behind him reverberated in the entire clinic.

                   " What's with him?"  Yuri asked after a second's silence.

          Asuka shrugged.  " He's been very quiet since he arrived here."

          _ Fujima Kenji? Quiet?  Now that's new.  Yuri went to the parrot's cage and frowned at what she saw on the feeding dish.  " Asuka-san, what did Kenji feed Erwin?  Fish food?"_

                   " Fish food?  What are you talking about?  I gave him the pellets myself."  The vet curiously peered over her assistant's shoulder.  

                   " Well, what do you call that?"  She pointed at the small lump of fine powder on the dish.

          Asuka stared at the feeding dish, blinking.  " Oh my, I couldn't have possibly mistaken the fish food for bird feed.  I think something's bothering him."

          Sensing what the other woman wanted to tell her, she gave the older woman a reassuring smile.  " Ok.  I'll talk to him, Asuka-san."  Yuri said.  " What could that be, I wonder?"  She muttered as she went towards the puppies' room.

                   *_Gwak*  " Hisashi!"  *__Gwak* Erwin said gleefully._

*   *   *

          Yuri entered the room and closed the door quietly behind her.  She saw that Fujima was in the middle of sterilizing the baby bottles used to feed the puppies.  " Hi 'ya, Kenji!"  She said cheerfully.

          Fujima turned to look at her, his face impassive.  " Hello."  He said in a reserved tone and resumed to his work.

        Yuri blinked.  What happened?  Fujima is not this formal when it comes to greeting her.  In fact, he was always jolly, even flirtatious, in greeting her.  " You okay, Kenji?"  She asked.

                  " I'm fine."  He said.

                  " Okay." A pause.  " Anyway, are those bottles ready?"  She indicated the baby bottles being sterilized.

         Fujima nodded as he took one bottle using the forceps he was holding.

         Yuri watched him closely as she opened the can of baby formula with a slight frown on her face.  What could possibly be troubling him?  Was it something she did?  Yuri racked her brain for answers but it did not give her any, not even a clue.

         She sighed as she scooped the powdered milk from the can and took the newly cleaned bottle.  " Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"  She asked again, concern etched in her features.

                  " I'm sure."  Fujima said as he took the bottle from her.  " One is to one ratio."  He muttered as he was filling the bottle with hot water.

                  " Really?"  She persisted, putting four scoops of milk in another bottle.  " Check if the formula's not too hot." 

                  " Yes."  He said, putting a few drops of milk on his wrist to check the temperature.  " Hmm…this one's ok."  He added upon feeling that the liquid was not too warm.

         Yuri was eyeing him thoughtfully as she scooped one puppy in her arms.  Sighing for the second time, she then stared into the soft brown eyes of the little Saint Bernard.  In response, the puppy licked her cheek and she smiled.  " You're so adorable, Roi."  She whispered to the animal.

         Fujima's mood blackens every second as he watched her with the pup.  It only reminded him of the night before; where he saw the way she was looking at Mitsui, so full of warmth and happiness.  

         Unlike the way she looks at him.  _She never looks at me like that.  She never did._  He thought, feeling like a hurt child.  If he does not see the hostility in her eyes, like when the first time he met her, he sees a friendly but distant look instead.

         Taking another puppy named Jay in his arms, he began to feed it.  However, his mind was not on the job he was doing right now.

         Yuri also began to feed the little dog in her arms, occasionally sneaking glances at Fujima.  _Is he really all right?_  She wondered.  _This is really, totally unlike him…_

         Sensing her gaze, he turned to her.  " Nanda?"  He asked.

         She had to control herself from blushing.  " It's not like you to be the silent type.  Care to tell me what's wrong?" 

                  " I told you, I'm fine."  He said, adjusting the puppy in his arms.

                  " Are you sure?"

          _She really is unrelenting!_  He thought, wanting to smile at that.  " Didn't I just tell you that I'm fine?"

         For the third time, she sighed.  _So stubborn!_  Then a sly smile formed on her lips.  _Why not tease him?_  _He's so darn serious.  _" Gee…and I thought you're jealous that Hisashi and I went out last night."  She said mischievously, sticking out a tongue at him.

         Fujima nearly exploded upon hearing that remark.  _Me, jealous?!  Jealous of that…Mitsui Hisashi!?  Who is he, anyway?!  He's not even special!  He's just…_

_          Yuri's would-be boyfriend, that's all._  A voice inside him taunted.

         _URUSAI!!!  _He shouted at the voice.  He could already picture himself stomping out the manifestation of his inner voice, as one would usually do to a bug. 

                  " Of course not." He said calmly and indifferently instead.  " Don't be so absurd."  

         She was still grinning.  " Okay, fine.  Oh drat!  I forgot to turn off the stove!"  She groaned and started to rush towards the burner.

                  " I'll take care of it."  He said since he was closer to the range and turned it off.  She gave him a grateful look.  _Maybe he's in a tantrum because I didn't include him at the conversation with Asuka-san._  Yuri thought.  _Dang, I really should be more sensitive around people next time._

         No, she would make it up to him right now.  " So, would you like to know what happened to Hisashi and me the other night?"

         _I'm not interested. I'm not interested.  I'm NOT  interested!   _" Ok.  Shoot."

         Yuri smiled, happy that she would have another listener to her story.  " Ok, so Hisashi and I went to this place, Harry's Hideaway, it's just a few miles from here…hmm, so we ate a lot there and he get to pay for everything.  Isn't he sweet?"

                    Every word she said about Mitsui is like a knife stabbed inside him.  What was she thinking about relating the whole story all over again?!  Was she even aware that she _is killing him slowly?  He didn't want to listen to it, knowing that it would hurt him more, but no matter how hard he tried to shut those words out of his mind, he can't.  Admittedly, he's drawn to it, regardless of the pain he was feeling inside._

         _So…this is what being tortured feels like._  He thought.

                  " You know, Kenji, Hisashi's really a great guy once you really get to know him.  You were rivals before…"

         _…until NOW._

_                   " …but that was only in basketball.  I hope you could see him beyond that." She smiled looking up and sighing wistfully.  " Hisashi – so gallant and such a gentleman.  __Oh!  Maya's so lucky!"_

         Fujima's train of thought was cut short by the sudden interjection of that name.  " What about Maya?"  He asked dumbly, wondering what Yuri's best friend had to do with their foreseen love-triangle.  To be exact, what does _Maya have to do with Takeishi's shooting guard?_

                  " Oh.  Haven't I told you yet?"  She inquired back then shook her head.  " Aye!  Stupid me!  Looks like I haven't.  Hisashi's been courting Maya since the IJH started. "

                  _WHAT?!  Fujima could have blurted this right at Yuri's face when he felt his mouth fell slightly open but no sound came out.   He just stared at her saying nothing, eyes wide and round.   So, all this time he was being jealous for practically __nothing?_

                    _Aho, Kenji!  Aho!  Aho!  Aho!  Aho!  Aho!  Aho! …_

          What surprised him was the fact that he was even jealous in the first place.

         Yuri stared back, blinking, her face changing the longer he looked at her that way.   She was beginning to think that she might have said something really _amazing._

Feeling the strange look on him, Kenji cleared his throat as he regained his composure.  " Ah…"  He plainly remarked and nodded, trying hard to keep his impassive and calm tone in check. 

          It was at this precise moment that the puppy he was feeding suddenly puked all over his shirt.

          " …AAAHHHH!!" 

          Yuri gasped.  " Good grief, you're a mess!"  Putting down Roi, she promptly went towards him.  " Here, let me help you wash that up."

          Both of them cleaned the mess on his shirt and the dog who caused it. 

                   " Too bad Lucille's not taking a bath today."  Yuri teased as she handed him a towel.  " You could get her cleaned up _and_ that gunk on your shirt." 

         Fujima gave her a mock glare, but there was a certain glint in his eyes that was not there before.  " _Very funny, Yuri."  He said._

         She just laughed and proceeded to dry the puppy.  " Get changed already."  She said.

         Fujima was walking along the hallway of the clinic, whistling a happy tune as a smile played across his face.  He was still whistling when he arrived at the locker room and took out a fresh cotton shirt.  He closed his locker and looked down.  His smile widened.

         It was Roi, the little Saint Bernard, looking up at him with those adorable puppy eyes, his tail wagging happily… 

         … his basketball shoe between its teeth. 

                  " Hey…" He squinted at the dog looking oh-so-kawaii at his feet.

          Suddenly, Roi darted out of the locker room.  " Hey!  Get back here with my shoe!"  He shouted as he ran after the puppy.

          Despite the fact that Roi scurried away with his brand new bash, Fujima wasn't really angry at all.  Even when he and Yuri found it brutally chewed and half-buried at the backyard covered with dirt and soil, he wasn't that incensed despite the fact that he gave the Saint Bernard a scathing lecture about the difference between a bash and a chew toy.

          Truthfully, the dog can tear it into bits for all he cared.  There are _more important things to think about other than shoes, right?_

**_:: Disclaimers::_**

_For the nth time, Slam Dunk is not mine but by Takehiko-sama._

**_:: Author's Note ::_**

_*Gwak*  R & R please!  *Gwak*_

**_:: sPoOf ::_**

_Calliope Medina Erato: CR lang ako ha.  (I'm just going to the CR, ok.) *points at monitor* 'Wag mong gagalawin 'yan, kung hindi... (Don't touch that, or else…)_

_Lain: *salutes CME* Siyempre naman!  (Of course!) *flashes a cheesy Sendoh smile*_

_*CME leaves the room*_

_*Lain plopped on the seat in front of the monitor and started highlighting the part where Kenji got puked by the dog*_

_*Pushed the DEL button and started re-typing*_

_          " …AAAHHHH!!"_

Yuri gasped.  " Good grief, you're a mess!"  Putting down Roi, she promptly went towards him.  " Here, let me help you wash that up."

          To their surprise, a pair of eyes popped out of the yellowish gunk on Kenji's shirt and, almost immediately, pointed something that resembled a small laser blaster at Fujima's face.

          "Hands up, Human Female!  We're taking over this planet!"  The creature may only be a couple of inches, er, tall, but with a baritone coming from something that small, one would likely be compelled to comply.

          And so, Fujima raised his hands.

          Aghast, Yuri began to scream.  "He's NOT female!  Can't you see that he's a _guy?!"_

          The little slop was startled at what the other female just told him.  Slightly lowering the weapon, he began to eye the stunned human more speculatively.  Silky brown hair, enticing blue eyes, perfectly shaped nose, naturally kissable lips, smooth glowing skin…

          Sweatdrop.

          The little yellow alien glared at Yuri and pointed the laser blaster back at Fujima.  " BAKA!  Who the _hell are you kidding!?  This here human is __obviously FEMALE!"_

          " N-Nani?!"

          " A futile trickery. Believe it or not, our species have developed more brain cells than any average human being in your planet, clever enough not to easily fall for such a childish untruth.  You should know better than to underestimate us."

          "Childish _untruth!?  I can strip him down to prove that I'm not lying!"_

          "Irrelevant!  Your desire to be the dominant female amongst yourselves is undoubtedly clouding your logic.  It is evident that _she is highly attractive than you, and most likely to find a suitable consort for procreation than you, so you want to disprove of what I think is already obvious.  Frankly, your kind…"_

          Yuri was becoming annoyed from all his technical bull.  "Why I ought to…!"

_*Gori mode: CME glonked lain's head*_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Are?" Yuri frowned at the sight of a powder blue colored envelope propped on top of her worktable the moment she entered the office. It didn't take long for her to entertain a vivid, romantic fantasy as to whom it was from, but she managed to hold her delight and dismiss the silly scenario playing in her head as quickly as it came, convincing herself further that the note was intentionally for someone else. And whoever basketball fanatic placed it there _obviously_ had mistaken her table as Kenji's!

She let out a sigh. "If this keeps up, I would have to ask Asuka-san to add another table for Kenji and his _fan mails_." But upon reading her name neatly printed on the front in intricate and fluid cursives, the frown on her face became a look of surprise. She took the envelope, almost _snatched_ it, flipped it open, and then carefully slid the card out from the top opening then read:

_Your beautiful eyes are those that show  
__the beautiful thoughts that burn below._

Kenji

Yuri can't help but blink at those words, her vision zooming in at that name. Kenji. She side-glanced at the office doorway as a figure passed by – Kenji Fujima with a stack of old animal records in his arms, giving her a playful smile before completely disappearing from the other side of the room's open door.

"Is this some kind of a _joke_?" Yuri spat to no one from the doorway. Seconds later, Shoyo Junior High's ace player, resident heartthrob and conceited flirt poked his head sideways and eyed her back questioningly. When she held up both the envelope and the card as if he couldn't see it, Fujima shrugged.

"It's just a simple compliment, Yuri." he said evenly then smiled. "There's nothing wrong when a guy compliments a girl, right?" With that, he began to proceed to the next room where Asuka had been doing a little housekeeping and filing for clinic maintenance, leaving Yuri alone standing there motionless and stunned, her face clearly exclaiming a "WHAT!".

* * *

Fujima felt like a million dollars, the smile he wore after leaving Yuri in that office still in place. The mere curve on his lips widened and he began to show teeth. Oh, look how big her eyes were when she looked at him! _Real smooth, Kenji. Real smooth._ He felt a mental pat from him from behind. Well, he didn't actually _saw_ her big eyes – the light from the window behind her made it impossible to see beyond those spectacles—but he surely _felt_ it on him. And it felt good.

It felt like they were eyes that show shock in the outside but excitement and flattery in the inside. The feeling it gave him was the same feeling he felt whenever he instinctively knew a girl is falling for him, obviously captivated by his irresistible charm. He could tell, of course. He had been feeling it from girls—with ages ranging from pre-teens to late adolescence—since he was only seven. Admittedly, he could never really get used to it. The feeling of being adored and looked up to by people like a superstar is simply... _intoxicating_.

And wasn't this same, intoxicating feeling drove him to make a bet?

Fujima paused in the middle of his walk and just stood there for a moment, his gaze stretching onto the end wall of the corridor just five meters before him, and on his left was the opened door of the filing room. He was smiling, just the same, when he sighed.

Yuri _is_ someone he couldn't just refer to as 'a girl'. He knew it now when he recalled the moment they first met, he saw it when she was on-stage, and he proved it when she turned him down – the very _first_ that happened in all his life's flirting history. Girls like her fall under the category of the Soft-Yet-Strong type, like smoothie that feels good in the mouth yet gives you a terrible brain freeze when taken in successively. They naturally hate surprises.

Fujima made a soft chuckle then shook his head. What more if he told her straight in the face that he _loved_ her?

"Kenji-kun?"

Fujima froze upon hearing Asuka's voice. He turned to face her there by the filing room doorway eyeing him like he's a retarded, tied stacks of moldy folders dangled on each of her hand. She advanced forward and gazed at what Kenji found so amusing that he had to contain the laughter to himself: the corridor end wall.

"What's wrong? Is there something funny about the wall?"

Fujima felt his face grew hot. "N-N-Nothing, Asuka-san. I-I-I…I just remembered something, that's all." He said then feigned a laugh.

By the look on Asuka-san's face, she seemed _not_ to believe him. "Well, after you're done with that," she indicated on the pile Kenji was carrying, "you can start tying them up like what I did with these." She was now referring to the stacks she was carrying. "I'll be piling these just outside the clinic, ready for tomorrow's pick up. You do the same, ok?"

"Hai!" He keenly replied and went inside the room, passing by Asuka's shoulders as she made her way through the corridor.

* * *

Yuri felt like a million pieces. The look of mixed shock and bewilderment on her face after Kenji left her in the office still in place. Her mind went numb and her feet felt like solid ice. Suddenly, the world she knew is going insane. The vivid picture of Kenji smiling sweetly (at least to her it is) made her think that way – not to mention the lovely card bearing the lovely message with his name on it.

Yes. The world _is_ insane.

She wanted to think that that smile is something cynical, _wicked_ even. An effective bait to cover some crazy prank that boy had conjured up in his crazy head. She waited for him to laugh, even tease her on how she should look at herself with those big eyes of hers nearly popping out of their sockets and her mouth literally dropping on the floor but he didn't. He just smiled and went on his way. Until now, as she stood there gaping at the open door, she still waits. She felt it would serve her good if he would cock his head back, point a finger and laugh sadistically at her, then finally tell her that it was all a big joke, that she _really_ fell for it big time but he didn't. No one was there.

Still a little dazed, Yuri slowly spun around and resumed work, wiping her desk first then arranging the papers on top.

That smile meant something. And no matter how many times she strained herself to believe that it only meant to deceive her, she found herself saying otherwise. It seemed kind of playful all right, but it has warmth and sincerity. It was the charming smile every girl in school nearly died for.

And wasn't this same, _swooning_ charm made her reject his offer of helping her the first time they met?

Yuri's wiping hand stopped when her gaze rested once more on the baby blue colored envelope on the table. The look of shock resurfaced and now reflected on her glass-covered tabletop. Withdrawing her hand that held the rag, she found a picture of a girl beneath the clear glass. She was far from being Miss Japan, or a twin to Rachel Leigh Cook, but the girl striking a wide, metal-laced smile is definitely _her_. Yuri sighed.

She had to amend herself this time because it sounded true and it felt true. Kenji was not the same conceited Kenji she met a few weeks ago. In fact, having him around wasn't so bad after all. He was a great help in the shelter and Asuka adores him for it. Kenji was great with the animals, too, not to mention him being best friends with a female police Doberman….

Yuri frowned and groaned under breath, her head jerking back. And now this guy is…_what_? Courting her?

"Yuri-chan?"

Yuri turned on her heels to face Asuka who happen to pass by and was now peering through the office door carrying piles of old folders tied in a stack. The older woman's curious eyes met Yuri's boggled ones.

"A-Are you alright, Yuri-chan? You look a little pale."

Yuri slapped a hand over the powder blue envelope, hiding it from her boss' sight. "Nothing's wrong, Asuka-san, I assure you. I'm fine, really." She let out a shaky laugh. "I-I-I…just remembered something, that's all." She smiled that same metal-laced smile as the girl in the picture.

Asuka stared at her, _hard_, unaware that the older woman was fighting the urge to tell her that Kenji just said the very same thing a short time ago. "Anyway, as you were," she just said and went on her way, shaking her head as she treaded down the corridor towards the reception room and outside.

* * *

She never expected that a second, a third, and a fourth would follow the single, powder blue colored envelope.

Not long before the last month started, the second card had arrived. It wasn't a blue shade this time but a sweet peach color she liked…_and_ it's not alone. Along with it was a fresh bouquet of the most beautiful tulips Yuri had ever seen. Yet for some reason, she wanted to give it away (_really_ wanted to give it away), or let the nasty little pooches of the dreaded third pen have a closer look and see what they think of its taste. Yuri had laughed at the lovely yet nefarious thought of it then but no. She knew better.

No guy ever tells a girl she has beautiful eyes then leaves them alone for good.

The third card had come, as she expected, with the color of old rose—a unique marriage of dusty grey and pink, which Yuri found similar to her mother's shade of everyday lipstick. Two darling grey-and-white koala bear toys—the male koala wearing a HUGS t-shirt and the female koala wearing a KISSES t-shirt and a cute, little flower on its left ear—enfold respectively the left and right ends of the card with their chubby little arms and legs, appearing as makeshift cardholders, when she found them on her table. Yuri could not help but get excited by them, and that she had to call Maya, her squealing partner, to share her screams of adoration for the little koalas.

The last card, sealed and kept clean in a Ziploc bag, had been delivered first-hand at the clinic's doorstep some two hours ago, hidden underneath the soft chocolate chip cookies especially made by Kenji Fujima's skillful hands…quoting from his letter to Asuka. (He had been away for two days now, working nonstop for three school projects and preparing for the early exams.) Skillful hands, yes. Yuri had to give him that. The cookies had been perfectly molded into coaster-sized circles, their textures were incredibly consistent, and somehow—odd observation—the ratio of chocolate bits per cookie were consistent, as well, _but_—

—Asuka and Yuri had exchanged glances after taking their first bite, and they had both laughed at the odd and somehow peppery taste of it. Thanks to the doctor's good thinking (who has been going steady with Mr. _Jim Beam_ and Monsieur _Chivas Regal_ since the crash), she had improved the spicy taste by letting them enjoy it over _saké_. She knew Asuka wouldn't want to admit it, but the rice wine did a good job in cheating their taste buds.

They had an untimely festival that afternoon. Lots of laughs and lots of alcohol. Though Yuri was not in the legal age to be drinking, Asuka had been responsible for her, _always_ have, occasionally reminding her to stop once she starts to see ten fingers of her left hand holding two cups, so she guessed it was okay. Surprisingly, when Asuka peaked at the container and was about to take the last piece, she decided to let Yuri have it…with a sly smile on her face. She took their cups instead and went to the kitchen while humming something that sounded like "You Make Me Feel Brand New". Yuri had a feeling coming then, and after reaching in for the cookie, she saw the white envelope.

There it was; the fourth of Kenji's 'complements'—as he had put it coolly.

"Yeah. Right." Yuri said with equal coolness then stifled a giggle.

_The simple lack of you is more to me than others' presence.  
__I Miss you terribly._

Kenji

She was absentmindedly playing with the peach-colored envelope on her right hand, making it tumble on one side to the next until all four sides have had its turn of touching the glass surface, then making it tumble all over again. Her chin was resting on the back of her left hand (face still a little pink from the alcohol), and smiling dreamily at the cards carefully laid out in a series in front of her. She felt like some four-year-old girl wishing to be Sleeping Beauty someday, and wondering how it feels like to be kissed by the dashingly debonair Handsome-Prince in her sleep…if Knight-In-Shining-Armor is off duty, that is.

What was that she called him again?

"Shoyo Junior High's ace player, resident heartthrob and conceited flirt." She said softly to the cards, paused, and then amended herself saying: "Shoyo Junior High's ace player, resident heartthrob…and a romantically, true gentleman." Yuri sat back as she breathed in and stretched, card still on hand, then exhaled. Outside her window, she could see the auburn glow of the twilight sky gradually fading to show stars.

It was September then; but to Hajime Yuri, it felt like March.

* * *

"HI!"

Yuri stopped short at the closing door as she went inside the clinic, meeting eyes with Fujima Kenji for the first time after four days. She pushed her glasses up and tucked her hair at the back of her ears, subsequent actions that, Kenji have noticed before, were becoming more like reflex actions than intended whenever he sees her, _or_ whenever she sees him. Either way, it never mattered who gets to see who first. Her reactions were all the same.

"Hi." Yuri said softly and made an uptight grin.

_That, too_, Fujima thought as he smiled back. She did not move for a few seconds but simply stood there staring at her loafers, and merely looking at her that way made him realize how innocent she really is. So vulnerable. Fujima suddenly found himself wanting to run towards her and sweep her off her feet with a hug—since, of course, sweeping her off her feet with his overwhelming looks and charm proved not so overwhelming to her at all.

He would tell her he missed her terribly, using the exact words he wrote in white card, the very last one he gave her, and kiss the ball tip of her nose. It was one of those things he had wanted to do—or rather, it was one of those things he'd _loved_ to do, and probably go on doing in the near future as the cards he gave her really can't do much. Can't even _be_ much, either. Sure, they were '_illustrated pieces of my fragile heart_'—quoting it from some lame story in his Writing Class; they were written expressions of what he truly feels inside for this wonderful girl in the briefest and most solemn form on colored hard paper…_but_ they are just cards. Yuri deserves more than that. And in Writing Class, he learned: _Show; don't tell_, which in reality equals_ 'Action speaks louder than words'. _So show, he will.

_Can't sweep her off _now_, of course; uh-uh, no way_, Fujima thought, then looked down and smiled wider at those dark glassy eyes and a set of partly shown jagged teeth. Someone here would be jealous if he takes a single step towards the door, and he knew he would regret leaving _her_ for Yuri.

"Hey, watch it!" Fujima jerked his hand up in time as Lucille leaped and nearly snapped the squishy ball off his hand. The Doberman's ears were up and alert, her eyes fixed solely on the orange ball he was grasping tightly on his right hand. She leaped again, pawed Kenji by the stomach (giving herself a little boost, he thought) but still failed. Then Lucille sat panting, seemingly resigned for the effort, and spotted tongue out to him giving him what he called A Happy Dog Smile. Fujima made a teasing coo at the dog while tossing the ball from one hand to the other. Lucille barked, panted.

"Wanna see something really cool?" Fujima began to say to Yuri, unknowingly startling her from whatever she was thinking.

"S-Sure. Why not?" She said. Fujima pulled a chair and directed her to sit. Yuri moved slowly toward him, smiling shyly and appearing relaxed, turned and sat on the chair. He smelled something sweet on her hair when she turned (_Clinique _or_ Fahrenheit?)_, and Kenji shivered. When she seemed settled on her seat, he moved towards the rear end of the small room where a table was placed, giving Lucille a quick head rub when he passed by her. On top of the table was a feather duster, a hoola-hoop and a little black box. Kenji placed the orange ball beside the duster and picked the other one up.

"Ok, Lucille," he began and went beside the dog, "now I've got you a spectator, let's see if you can still do the fancy tricks I taught 'ya." Then to Yuri, he said in a loud whisper: "She just learned it this morning." Hajime Yuri smiled and nodded.

Fujima held the feather duster like an ugly, fat wand and made the dog look at it as he held it in mid-air. When he got Lucille's attention, he paused for a few seconds then gave the wand a little wiggle, as if asking the dog if she can really see it. Lucille barked, eyes now stern on the duster, ears lowering to a rest.

"Lucille, UP." Kenji commanded her in a powerful voice and raised his empty hand and the wand duster upward with practiced speed. At that, Lucille got up on her hind legs and stayed there.

"Oh my God," Yuri muttered behind cupped hands on her mouth. "Kenji, that's great!" She started to laugh, her eyes sparkling and wide. Fujima was not having a hard time seeing reactions through her glasses, this time.

"Ah...but you haven't seen anything yet!" He boasted, then later realized he sounded like that salesman in TV trying to persuade audience to buy his Maco Knives, Y200,000 a set, no singles. Fujima pushed the thought aside and hurried to the table to get took the hoola.

"Lucille, CATCH." He called out and tossed the hoola with a diameter of about a meter and a half. The Doberman caught it on her mouth without dropping to her front legs. As she adjusted her grip to the hoop, she was balancing her stand. By then, Yuri was clapping.

"Lucille, TURN."

Guided by his master, Lucille slowly starts to turn on two feet, hoola jutting upward, as Kenji makes circular motions with the duster wand, like literally stirring the air. He made her turn clockwise, then counter clockwise. Yuri on the other hand, was already leaning on the chair, looking exhausted holding her tummy as she screamed in laughter.

"That's enough, girl. Drop that thing and get in here." Fujima said throwing the feather duster behind him and sat on his right heel, arms held out, like one would hold out arms to a baby learning how to walk.

Lucille released the hoola-hoop and let it drop on the floor with a sound of plastic hitting wood, then scurried towards Kenji's embrace, her tail down, as if suddenly embarrassed for what she did. She stroked her black pelt against him, licked his hands, his chin, his face. Fujima started to laugh himself.

At the far end of the room, he saw Yuri stood up and gave the both of them a round of applause. Fujima Kenji, like the circus master that he was, gave her a slow, grateful bow—left hand on his chest and right arm extended to Lucille, his palm up—then waved at his other ghostly fans. Yuri sat down again, still giggling a bit, and removed her glasses to wipe the wetness off her eyes.

_Oh, Yuri, please don't cry. Please. It's too soon…_

That last gave him cold feet in an instant, and his head started to throb in equal force with his heart. _Oh God, here it comes…_

When she completely sobered up, Kenji cupped Lucille's head and stared straight at her intelligent eyes, his nose touching her cold, damp snout. "There's still one more, girl. _One_ more." He said then gave her another quick head rub. Kenji stood erect and moved a feet or two away from Lucille, giving the floor to the dog all her own. Yuri blinked, shifted her gaze to Kenji then back to Lucille, before setting her glasses back.

"Lucille," Kenji said—not a hint of commanding power in his tone this time—his baby blue eyes meaning more to what he was about to say, "PROPOSE."

Lucille made a ninety-degree turn towards the rear table, grabbed the little black box on top with her mouth then started her way towards Yuri. He saw the girl stiffen on her seat, then as he heard the Doberman's claws scrape on the wooden floor while she approached her, Yuri's hands were already half-way to her partly opened mouth, attempting to stifle a possible scream.

* * *

_Wow_. Nagano Mitsuru stared at his wristwatch, now in Stopwatch mode, as if mesmerized for the first time by its superlative features and ultra-modern, digital design that goes well with a price tag. Too bad it was his brother's. _Twenty-two seconds_, he read, and then turned his attention to Takano Shoichi finishing his fourth tumbler-sized glass of strawberry milk shake. His eyes were squeezed shut, not a solitary part of him moved but his Adam's apple making its way up and down his neck faster than any _normal_ Adam's apple can go. Mitsuru blinked, clearing his eyes and read the stopwatch again. _Amazing_. _I mean—WOW! That's just so damn_…impossible…

When he heard the sound of straw sucking in air, Takano instantly withdrew his lips from the straw's adjustable end, jerking his head back with a snap then bouncing it back—the kind of head-jerk he immediately recognized when 'The Rock' was given the low blow by Rick Flair in last night's Pay-per-View. Only now, 'The Rock' who sat across him is quite skinny, very unappealing and bushy-haired, and is not really a rock at all. He saw how Shoichi curl up on his seat, except that his hands were not on his crotch but on his head, tapping it wildly with his big, open palms.

Mitsuru exploded with cynical laughter as he pointed a taunting finger at Takano. He didn't seem to mind, though. And after a very long time, Shoichi relaxed, straightened up to a sloppy sitting position—elbows propped at the seat's lengthy backrest, his bushy head lolled back—then drew in air and heaved it out.

"Still bored, Takano?" Hanagata Toru asked as he eyed the man across him with natural impassiveness, his tone sounding more indifferent than concerned. He sat between the huge, glass window of the ice cream parlor they're in and Nagano who was just beginning to sober up.

"…I'm…_fine_…Thank you…" the man almost wheezed like a drunkard. Shake-drunk, that is, if there is such a term. Mitsuru saw Toru roll his eyes and shook his head, then concentrated at the view outside and at his own milk shake. Just when Nagano thought that everything ended there, Shoichi let out a burp loud enough to stir the very bedrock of the parlor to where they have been slacking off for the past three hours.

The chit-chats, the order-taking, and the clatter of forks on porcelain plates stopped all at once when the burp died, leaving them with the droning _hwoop-hwoop_ sound of rotating ceiling fans and the soft hum of the radio playing "Dive to Blue." Shoichi's limp hand floated over his face, briefly covered his half-opened mouth, and then set it back to where it was.

"Oops." Takano murmured wearily, then the three men bawled in laughter.

"You _pig_!" Hanagata chuckled and scolded at the same time, throwing a small pebble he took from the little display plant on their table. Shoichi was now laughing the loudest. Toru started to throw more pebbles at him. "Get…outta here, you…good-for-nothing…Shoo, pig, _shoo_! Did your mother…ever tell you that…it's bad…to _fart_ in public?" This time, the whole ice cream parlor laughed along with them.

_Now _that's_ another record to add in _Guinness_ aside from Shoichi's powerful sucker_, Mitsuru mused.

Hanagata Toru: Shoyo Junior High's center, pernickety by nature and famous for his dry humor, just scored a perfect ten for the people in Frost Bytes—a small ice cream parlor in downtown Kanagawa—by doing his own rendition of Yosemite Sam. _Shoo, vahrment! Shoo! Ah hate rahbbits!_

At that thought, Mitsuru laughed even harder, too.

After some time, probably not more than two minutes, when the hilarity of today's events ultimately died down and everybody started minding their own lives again, Hanagata pushed his half-finished milk shake aside and stood up. "Well, I'd better be going. See 'ya later, guys." He waved after fishing his jacket and started to the glass door.

"Oi, Toru, don't go yet. It's still too early to go home." Takano said and raised one of his empty tumbler-sized glass to the waitress. The chubby waitress nodded and went to the pantry to get another glass of milk shake. Going back to Toru, he said: "This one's on me."

Hanagata smiled, "I appreciate the offer, Shoichi, but I'll pass. Besides, I'm not in the mood to go home just yet, since it's too early to sit around and wait for _The Evening News_. I figured that maybe I should drop by the vet clinic. You know? See what Kenji's up to, how things have been with him and that girl…"

Takano's head straightened up, his face suddenly brightening with a smile so wide Nagano can't help but think that, somehow, his shake-drunk friend just concocted something evil in his mind. "Hey, that's a great idea, Toru! Why don't we _all_ go, and have a little groupie-hug with Kenji and Yuri? And if we're lucky enough, we can claim our prize money. What do you think, Mitsuru?"

"Well, yeah. _Yeah!_ Why not?" Nagano had been nodding, but was really trying not to laugh at the thought of Takano sounding all freaking cheery like Barney, this time—the Kid-Crazy Dinosaur. "Kenji's not been telling us about it lately. Do you think he had forgotten about the bet?" He returned the question to Shoichi, then mentally added: _No more strawberry milk shakes for you, buddy. Not in a million years._

"He didn't." Takano answered, stood up, got himself a toothpick from his wallet, and put it in his mouth. "He'd never." He added, probably the most 'sane' words Mitsuru had ever heard or will ever hear from him this day. Takano slid out of his side of the table and rejoined Toru by the door. Nagano hurried for his baseball cap and followed behind Shoichi.

As the three men left for the veterinary clinic, which was a good fifteen blocks walk up from downtown, no one said another word about Kenji or the girl Yuri. Nagano didn't question that, but their silence was starting to bother him. Not that he wanted to think their silence meant _something_, like pulling a dirty prank at him while on the way, Hanagata and Takano together, the dynamic duo—it would be too awful a thought. Besides, being dubbed as 'Research Extraordinaire' of the group, we had regarded himself then as an untouchable, almost in the ranks of Fujima himself. But like he always knew—and what his mother used to remind him—one can never be too careful or too prepared for what is about to happen, so he mentally prepared himself just the same.

The sun was high when they reached the vet clinic, and no one was prepared—

_"Holy shit!"_

—not even Nagano Mitsuru, Research Extraordinaire, for what they just stumbled upon.

_"Oh shit, oh Christ, of shit!…"_

He was the to first blank out.

* * *

_I have a confession to make_, Fujima Kenji once told his best friend when they were alone one afternoon, away from prying eyes, away from screaming girls, but between king-sized shelves of Shoyo Junior High's Research Library, aisle 14, History section. They had stood alongside each other for almost two hours, their faces buried on books that generally smelled of mold, and their eyes strained on words so small they could hardly read them on yellowish, discolored pages. It was the second day after they had attended the IJH Competition to see Yuri (not to mention that Mitsuru wanted company to check out the rock star babe of Takeishi Junior High). And for Hanagata Toru, it was the day when Kenji started _not_ being his normal self.

_What am I saying?_ Kenji had chuckled, immediately following his previous statement, and turned the page of his book dreamily. The soft sound of his voice made Toru look at his best friend incredulously, not that Kenji didn't sound like Kenji at all, oh no, but his laugh was so pleasing to the ears it almost seemed eerie. Maybe because…it had been a _very_ long time since he had heard him laugh that way again.

Kenji had closed his book and stood there for a few minutes simply holding it with both hands—left hand under, right hand on top—like a young priest who just finished reading the Sunday's Gospel  
_("…The word of the Lord.")  
__("Thanks be to God.")  
_before returning it quietly on the shelf in front of him, between _The_ _Hiroshima Bombing_ and _Liberation_. He had made a deep, nervous sigh, turned and looked squarely at him, his blue eyes calm and innocent. _C'mon, Toru, let's go get some snacks. I'm starving_.

"Holy shit," Takano gasped, startling Hanagata out of his thoughts and making him look over his sunglasses. Shoichi appeared frozen on his tracks, toothpick hanging in his lips and eyes bulging at the sight of that girl, Yuri, sitting motionless on a chair, a little black box on her lap, her hands on her mouth. And a big dog—hell, every Cynophobe's nightmare—was sitting in front of her, one left forepaw on her lap, as well, while Kenji was standing just a few feet away. Seeing the stillness of every one and every thing inside the shelter felt similar to looking at a lifelike portrait, barely a _Degas_,but a stolen Kodak shot—quality picture, but nothing particularly special compared to family portraits over turkey on Christmas Eve. Though Toru had to admit, there _is_ something about this stillness that tells him they're just in time for things to start happening, like something telling him it will rain soon but cannot explain when or how he knew it. He just knew it. And probably more than knowing…he _felt_ it. Something _is_ going to happen…and Takano and Nagano felt it, too.

"Oh shit, oh Christ, oh shit! This is it. Guys, this is _IT!_"

"Shut up, Shoichi." Hanagata quickly yanked Takano by the collar toward the side of the doorway before he started getting Kenji, Yuri, or (when worst comes to worst) the Doberman's attention. He called Mitsuru to follow, and he did as quickly and quietly.

Takano was almost kneeling when he peered by the doorjamb of the clinic; Mitsuru, on the other hand, was hunched a little higher—a kind of awkward stand—a little in front of Toru; and Toru was right behind Shoichi, the flat of his broad shoulders against the wall, neck askew to the left, watching from outside the window. They waited, listened.

"Holy shit," Shoichi started to mutter again when Kenji smiled and approached the sitting girl and knelt in front of her, the dog (was its name 'Lucy'?) sat panting beside him. Yuri's hands slowly dropped on her lap and stayed there, her fingers knitting. Then they heard her sob, faint but nonetheless discernible. She was visibly shivering from her shoulders down to her paper-white hands closed in a solemn prayer.

"Go ahead. Open it." Fujima said—referring to the little black box, Toru supposed. Yuri sobbed again, and then slowly lifted the box from her lap. She placed her right hand over the lid then looked at Fujima reluctantly, as if mentally telling him that she's afraid of what she might see. Fujima, in return, nodded, as if mentally telling her that there is nothing to be afraid of. Toru can't help but smile at his interpretations.

"_Holy shi-hi-hi-hit!_" Shoichi Takano was laughing between words, this time; his right hand curled into a fist to cover his mouth."Oh man, this is so damn _intense_. I think I'm gonna lose it!"

Yuri pulled the box lid upward and gasped, her free hand went to her mouth again. She looked at Kenji as tears starts to run down her face. Then the oddest of odd things happened to his not-so-normal best friend: Fujima started to chuckle…but it didn't seem eerie, this time (or would Yuri take it as some form of mockery) but it was nice. Comforting. And Toru was not surprised when Yuri started to laugh along with him.

Kenji made her laugh on purpose, of course; it is one way to ease the tension that is always present in every act of proposing: the kneeling, the handing of presents, the confession of their feeling and, in reward seeing sparks fly all over. She appeared to know it already, and welcomed his way with an appreciative heart and equal laughter.

_There is one thing you also have to keep in mind, Hajime Yuri_, Hanagata though, _Kenji can't handle this tension more than you can._ He then stole glances at Takano and Nagano, their interests keeping them glued in the scene. _Oh yes, Kenji thrived on tension in court, all right…but, you know what, guys? I have a funny feeling in my gut, and I don't think you're gonna like it one bit if I tell you._

"You don't have to do this, you know." He heard Yuri say after a long time, her voice still a little shaky but it was all right. She was smiling when Toru peered at the window again and saw her took a silver chain bracelet from the black box, feeling it with her left thumb. It was the one Kenji had bought at _Sable's _when he took his a break (if you still call three hours a break) from finishing their school project.

"I'm sorry I can't make Lucille dance. I know you could have enjoyed it better than that."

Yuri giggled, "Stop it, okay." She lifted the bracelet away from her to get a better look from afar. "Kenji, this is gorgeous."

"Perfectly suits the bearer."

She frowned. "Is this another one of your 'fancy tricks'?"

"No, ma'am. No more tricks." He smiled.

Takano stifled a scornful laugh, making him sound like a hyena with a bad asthma. "God, I can't believe she's really _falling_ for it!"

"Put a sock in it, pal." Hanagata snapped. At that point, he wasn't even sure why he had to act defensive for Yuri.

"Y_ou_ put a sock in it, man." Takano told him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Hey, _shut _the hell_ up_, Shoichi!" Nagano hissed at the lower man before Hanagata could answer. Takano stared at him, looking more hurt than surprised then turned his attention back to the scene and said nothing.

* * *

"Here, let me." Kenji said to Yuri almost in a whisper then took the bracelet from her and wore it on her left wrist. She smiled, mentally thanking him, then adjusted the bracelet…and found something interesting written—_engraved_ in fluid cursives—on the smooth surface of its long, curved plate:

_Fujima Kenji_.

Yuri's head snapped back up and met eyes with someone she now considers her blue-eyed angel. "I think this is—" _yours,_ she was about to finish but was cut short when Fujima showed her a similar silver chain bracelet on his right wrist…only this time, her name—_Hajime Yuri_—was engraved in the same fluid cursives on its long curved plate. She stared at it with huge eyes (praying that Kenji would not see how big and red they are), and the longer she looked at the reflected light pass along the elegant impression of her name, she suddenly found herself wanting to faint. Not that the silvery shimmer was giving her the dizzy spells, but because she began to understand things all at once: Lucille, the little show he put up for her to watch, his bracelet on her left wrist, her bracelet on his right…

_Oh God, this is so good to be true_, she quickly turned away from Kenji and let her gaze fall on the empty reception table by the doorway. _Too perfect, even for Judith McNaught to consider in her next big hit novel._

She felt her heart starting to expand, and it surprised her how equally painful it felt in her chest compared to its heart-clenching pain counterpart. Or maybe she was feeling 'good pain'—the term her crazy, optimistic sister used once when they were on the topic of love. _It is the pain of loving someone so much, you wouldn't care less about the world_, she had explained in her usual, no-nonsense tone. _I know; it sounds totally nuts to me, too, at first until I met _him_. Only then, I understood. _(HIM was, of course, Houojo Aoishi: Soccer Mid-Fielder, Kainan hotty, and current ex-boyfriend.) _Good pain can and it _will_ drive people insane, Yuri, if they let it; oftentimes, it really can't be helped. But you know what? It's O.K. I mean, people can be insane about other ridiculous things such as their work, or their lifetime collection of sports magazine…so why not go insane on love? And _that's_ the good thing. It's good pain. __It is the pain of true love…if not true love itself._

_Is it? Is there such a bizarre thing?_ The ache in her chest rose to her temples, distorting her vision a little, making her see unfamiliar shadows by the doorway. They bobbed briefly then rested.

"Yuri?" she heard Fujima say then felt his touch under her chin. He obscured the shadows with his face and met her eyes right before she can position herself to looking his way. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Kenji, I…I…" she looked down at the bracelet, hoping to find the right words there but couldn't find any, "I don't…I really don't know what to say…"

"Say _yes._" He said and gently enfolded his hands around hers. They were surprisingly warm. "Please say _yes_."

_Oh man, I think I'm gonna lose it too_, Hanagata thought to himself as he felt sweat run down the side of his right temple. He placed a hand on the center of his chest, fingers splayed, and felt the rapid thumping of his heart on his palm. Surprise, surprise. Who would have thought that this is better than watching two teams break a tie in less than fifteen seconds without going into Overtime?

_"No! No! No! No!"_

Just beneath him, he glared at Takano and Nagano cheering quietly as to what Yuri should respond to Kenji's proposal. Best friends back together again.

Hanagata began to see them as little people, no taller than two inches, wearing tight, red leotards with horn and tails, whispering sweet, soft and awful things

_("No! No! No! No!")_

to Yuri's ears that would make her say just that. Nevertheless, he savored the thought of them looking utterly stupid and sickening, and he forgave them (despite his disgust) for unknowingly giving him such delight in such _intense_ moments, as Shoichi had put it.

_I have a confession to make_, the wind said to him in Kenji's voice. Hanagata can no longer feel the afternoon sun burning his skin. _I have a funny feeling in my gut_, the wind returned, this time carrying _his_ voice. His eyes widened, then turned to look at Takano Shoichi and Nagano Mitsuru with a mad wonder and guilt. _I have a funny feeling in my gut, and I don't think you're gonna like it one bit if I tell you…_

Hanagata calmly shifted position—his chest on the wall now—then began to peer inside from his side of the window. _Yuri_, he mentally called to her. He felt stupid himself doing this, trying to put words into someone else's head with positively _no_ assurance of success, but who knows? If he believes in love, then maybe he's a sucker for miracles, too. He closed his eyes.

_Yuri, I know you don't know me personally, but if you can hear me, please say _yes_. I don't know why I want him to win this…but it would really mean more to Kenji than what we _all_ bargained for. Say _yesHanagata opened his eyes and saw Yuri bit her lower lip in confusion. _YES!_

"Kenji—" Yuri began to stay but couldn't continue. She looked at Fujima and smiled uneasily.

"That a 'yes'?" Fujima's smile broadened, his tone assuming more that questioning. "Say it is a 'yes'!"

Hanagata heard Shoichi and Mitsuru gasp, and saw them exchanged panicked glances. _"No! No! No! No!"_ They cheered a little louder, faster.

"Mmm…" Yuri bowed her head again and began to nibble thoughtfully at her lips. She was blushing.

_Yes!_ Toru thought. _Say_ _it's a _yes _It's clearly a_ yes

Then Yuri's lips twisted.

_"No! No! No! No!" _Mitsuru was almost really jumping.

"Kenji," Yuri called and briefly stroked Kenji's face.

Takano seized his hair with both hands. _"NO!"_

"Yes." Hanagata said. "YES."

With finality, Yuri said: "I'll think about it, okay?"

Silence ensued within the shelter perimeter. To his surprise, Kenji only managed to blink at Yuri.

To their surprise, all three men fell on the concrete at once, their crooked legs jutting upward.

For what it's worth:  
Thank you for your patience

DISCLAIMER:  
Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me.

The card quotations used by Fujima Kenji does not belong to me either but to the wonderful submitters of love quotes in acknowledgments to the song titles featured in this chapter:

You Make Me Feel Brand New by The Stylistics

Dive to Blue by L'Arc en Ciel


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_I thought I had just dreamed about it…the show, the clinic, the bracelet. But every time I close my eyes, I see him…there…smiling. He was happy, and I was happy. And when I thought I had made it all up, I could feel his hand on mine. Ever so warm, ever so comforting. How could it only be just in the mind?_

_I want this. I would never want it in any other way…_

Asuka let out a sigh as she pushed the topmost drawer of the filing cabinet close. What to look forward to but a quiet evening, she thought, turning to her table and taking her routine checklist on top. She almost walked past the calendar toward the stand when her eyes caught on the number 12 circled in red. She winced. Today _is_ the 12th — her 29th birthday.

It has been three years since she celebrated her birthday alone for the first time. Two days before that, she had her cake ready to be delivered on the day itself. Her husband, Tomo, even reminded her over the phone about the invitations for the guest. She was at home gardening (her hobby), and he and son Ash were somewhere in Nagoya for a business and leisure trip. Asuka had to give up the plane seat to her son since she had an important seminar to attend at the day of their flight. Nonetheless, she was happy for her decision. Her husband would never be lonely, at the least, and her 7 year-old would have the time of his life outside home and school. Tomo is just crazy about the little critter.

The birthday preparations were all set on that 29th, the arrival of her family. She had no idea that Tomo changed their tickets for an earlier flight home as a surprise. Asuka was alone in the living room doing her last minute invitations over the phone and over black coffee when the news of a plane crash came in the television. No survivors; 17 people dead, including the pilot and co-pilot. Pictures and names were flashed on the bright screen. Asuka who was right in the middle of a conversation with her mother in Canada (she had shifted her topic on the breaking news of the crash) when the names and pictures of her husband and son came up. She was speechless in an instant. A couple of minutes after, Tokyo International Airport were already on her mobile phone.

Asuka shook her head pushing the memory aside, removed her glasses and pinched the crevice between her eyes. It was a hard pinch but the pain soothed her. Pain nowadays seemed to be a trivial thing compared to the future devoid of her husband's touch and her son's innocent gaiety. All what's left was just a specter of what used to be _her life_.

_I think I'll just order Chinese_, she said to herself. Sighing for the second time, Asuka turned off the light in her office and went to the pen. After double-checking if the animals had enough food and water for the night, she grabbed her backpack and was about to sling it over her shoulder when the shelter door flew wide open. She jerked and ended up dropping the bag on the floor.

"Happy Birthday, Asuka-san!"

Standing by the doorway of the clinic was Fujima carrying a birthday cake with several yellow candles lighted. Yuri was with him, carrying some brightly colored boxes in her arms. They stood side by side like dynamic duos – her Batman and Bat Girl – with bright smiles on their faces as they sang The Birthday Song together.

For three years, she had not heard that song being sang so wonderfully. She watched in silence as her staff members did their very best to sound good together. What surprised her most was the fact that the two were even _together_ in the first place. Usually there is always rivalry between them. And now for the first time, here they are before her, free from any thread of annoyance and contempt from their first encounter.

_Oh my, I didn't know they look this _good_ together_.

Before Yuri and Fujima finished the song, Asuka was already giving them applause, her eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I-I'm speechless, guys. Really, I'm so touched. Thank you so much."

"Anything for the Chief." Fujima said, giving her an abrupt salute before placing the cake on her desk.

"You mean _Anything for the paycheck_." Yuri muttered dryly. She got a glare from him and she smiled. "Seriously, Asuka-san, we could have done it better with accompanied guitar and a little Cha-Cha-Cha."

Asuka rushed towards them and gave them each a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Oh, you don't know how this means to me! I love you, little critters!"

"_Critters_?" Fujima and Yuri exchanged glances over Asuka's shoulders upon hearing each other question the same word and began to laugh.

The party immediately started after. Kenji was the host for the night and Lucille was the fourth wheel. They started off with Asuka's favorite game of Twister, Bring Me at the back yard – Yuri, Fujima and Lucille gets to rush inside the clinic and do minimal thrashing of the place to retrieve the items wanted – and a little karaoke, with Yuri single-handedly dominating the microphone and eventually, score rankings. Dinner came between the games and the main even: Lucille's performance. Yuri had seen it before, but that didn't stop her from screaming the same scream of delight before Kenji's proposal. Asuka screamed with her and can barely put the food in her mouth as she eats but it was okay. She's starved and her stomach ache, but not with love.

"Will you please _hurry_ _up_?" Yuri almost snapped at Fujima who appears to be doing some adjusting with the camera. She stood side-by-side Asuka who looked a little bored herself but sympathetic to his efforts. He gave her an exasperating look.

"Hey, putting this prehistoric thing in automatic is not as easy—"

"Just hurry up here or it'll take the picture without you!"

"Ok, ok." He muttered aloud, pressed a button and almost ran towards the two women. They did their final-second retouches – tucking hair on ears (sweeping fingers on his short mane, in Kenji's case), adjusting collars and smoothening creases from their _Twister_ game. Giving Yuri a sheepish smile, Fujima slipped an arm around her shoulder and turned to the camera. Asuka's old SLR hummed a monotonous tune of counting in the silence.

_Ping_

"_Cheese!_" The three chorused before the flash went off.

* * *

That was fun." Yuri said to Kenji as they walk down a slope sidewalk in downtown Kanagawa on their way to the Hajime residence; her left hand lightly brushing his. After the party, she had insisted it would it would be all right for her to go home but Fujima was adamant to accompany her. Asuka was nodding her head when Fujima gave her a short lecture on safety and the possibilities waiting outside for people who're out on the streets alone at this hour. Yuri had sighed, resigning her case; she had to say _yes_. Besides, why not let this heavenly-looking man walk her home? She'd love the company.

"Yes it is." Fujima said, watching her from the corner of his eye and smiling.

"And what're _you_ smiling at?"

He looked at her upturned face. She appeared to look annoyed but her sparkling eyes behind thick glasses and a smile was playing at one corner of her mouth gave her away. She's beautiful, not the typical media beauty he sees everyday, but she's beautiful to him. Wonderful. Fujima told her just that.

"You're weird." Yuri rolled her eyes; her smile widening.

"I'm just being honest." He sounded almost pleading. He took her left hand and genially knitted his fingers with hers.

Yuri let out a gasp as the gust of cold, evening wind blew pass behind them. Yuri let out a gasp as she stiffened to a halt, the wind ruffling her hair and her clothes then it mellowed a little. Fujima took off his Shoyo varsity jacket and draped it over her shoulders. It looked big on her but she felt his clinging heat warming her arms and back; the smell of his perfume warming her fancies.

She looked at him with unconscious complacency. "You didn't have to, Kenji. I'm all right. It's just wind."

"Well, I want to." He said to her softly.

Yuri smiled gratefully at him and said nothing then hid her tinting face as she held the jacket closer. Another gust of wind blew, stronger and colder this time. Yuri shut her eyes and tightened her grip on the jacket like dear life. To her shock, she felt strong arms wrap around her. As the wind howled along the trees, the embrace tightened. She heard herself whimper against Kenji's chest then felt his breath on her neck. Yuri could picture them now: the lowly couple of _Desperado_ _County_ trapped by nature's furious protection from the outside world who strongly disagrees of their forbidden union.

The next thing she knew, she was looking into a pair of the most intoxicating blue eyes. They bore intently into hers as if in search for something or trying to read her mind. It was impossible to hide her heart pounding wildly on her chest against his. She felt his heart drumming wildly, too, and it feared her more than it comforted. _I don't deserve him_, Yuri said to herself when Kenji ran a finger across her cold, left cheek. _Oh God, I don't deserve him._ Yuri felt light-headed, her breath raspy and her feet colder. She closed her eyes to shun the awful thought away, and to keep Kenji from seeing painful tears suddenly arising behind her thick glasses.

Yuri wanted to cry. God knows she fought hard not too be close to him then. She had resisted everything he gave her, from the slightest look of concern to the romantic gifts and cards he's been sending her when he was away. Yuri felt foolish, realizing now that Kenji already held her captive the very moment she met him face to face to help her with her books. Now the thought of being separated from him is not something she's prepared or even willing to face.

"K-Kenji..." she said. To Yuri, it was a distant voice and not really her own. "Kenji, I need—" she stopped when she felt something warm close to her face then soft lips suddenly pressed to hers. Yuri didn't quite move; her thoughts had already left her. She has no idea what to do or how to react on a first kiss. It felt..._nice_, though. Nice and tender. Kenji began to kiss her mouth ardently. His hands crept around the small of her waist.

Yuri encircled her arms around his neck (the jacket falling to the pavement) and moved closer. She kissed him back shyly, remembering her braces and that they might hurt him, but his lips were so persistent that she has to be more daring. The cold wind continued to blow in a constant, no gush way, thank Heavens. It merely caressed their warm bodies. In her mind, Yuri dared the wind to blow _harder_. The leaves rustled, the branches flail. She felt one of Kenji's hands going for the back of her neck. _Harder_.

* * *

Fujima had to behold the sight of her stillness. The color of her face had returned to its original color before they kissed: pink cheeks and red lips. It was a relief. He licked his own lips and felt it was a little swollen. Her braces hurt a bit but it added more to the pleasure, so he guessed it was all right.

"Hey," Fujima said softly. Yuri's eyes opened; she looked surprised and somehow bewildered. He smiled down at her. "Feeling better now? You were stiff and dead white. What is it? What where you about to say?" Fujima kissed her forehead.

Yuri gave him a shy smile and looked away. "It was nothing. I...I just remembered something awful and felt the urge to run away. It's not worth mentioning now. I'm fine."

"Okay." Fujima nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I think we should head home. It's late and my sister will kill me." Yuri said but Kenji could hear the reluctance in her voice. He merely nodded and felt reluctant himself. She's right, it was getting late and he found it selfish to stall her just because he loved the way she responded to his kisses. Besides, both of them have work to do at the clinic and in school tomorrow.

"Oh, yeah, I just remembered I have to do my Trig homework." Fujima said. They started walking.

She looked straight at him. "You haven't done that yet?"

"I was busy."

"Right. Hey, your jacket fell off."

Before she could pick it up, Fujima was already dusting it off then put it over her shoulders again.

"Kenji, really, I'm fine."

"I insist. It's still cold. You should have brought your jacket."

"It was too hot this afternoon."

"You should have brought one just in case. You know how it is with weather conditions."

"Don't lecture me."

"Yuri, I'm not lecturing you."

"Well, concern doesn't equal to insisting what you want and looking past reasonability either."

"We're having an argument."

"I noticed."

There was silence then they burst out laughing. They were still laughing by the time they reached the Hajime residence. Fujima declined the offer from Yuri's sister, Reiko, for a cup of tea saying he has some work to do.

"Well, take care of yourself, ok? Yuri-chan here might end up sick worrying about you."

"Hey!" Yuri glared at her sister.

Fujima grinned at the two sisters, especially at Yuri. "Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow?"

She nodded. "_Oyasumi-nasai_."

"_Oyasumi_." Not caring at the presence of the older girl, Fujima planted a quick kiss on Yuri's lips. Before turning to leave, he saw the tinge of pink on her cheeks again and heard Reiko's bubbly laugh.

Kenji Fujima walked to the other direction towards home, whistling a happy tune.

* * *

"Fujima, someone's looking for you." Minamino said during practice break the next day with a sly smile on his face. Kenji wondered about his captain's all-knowing grin but shrugged the thought aside. He made a last quick sweep of the towel on his face before hanging it sloppily on his chair's backrest and left the team going towards the gym entryway.

Upon seeing Yuri standing by the jamb clutching his varsity jacket and a short envelope, he smiled, brightening his already flushed appearance. She grinned back at him shyly and adjusted her glasses.

"Hey, stranger!" Kenji said, gave Yuri a wink then took her free hand. "I didn't know you'll be dropping by."

She chuckled and shook her head. She looked at him in amusement. "Practice going well?"

"As always, yeah."

Yuri said no more and brushed strands of wet hair away from Fujima's eyes. They stood there merely looking at each other.

Hanagata took a long gulp of his Thirst Quencher and nearly choked when he saw the Kenji and the girl Yuri by the doorway. Were they holding hands? With one large swallow, he put aside his drink and watched them. Yuri was doing something with Kenji's hair.

"Well what do you know," Hanagata muttered and smiled to himself, pleased at the scene of Fujima now looking at the girl with cool eyes. Cool _loving_ eyes, no question about that. "You pulled it off great, my friend. Really pulled it off."

"Hey, Toru," Takano propped himself beside the taller man then began wiping his face and arms with his towel. "Man, this day sucks! Can't believe that Kaminaga went pass me like a breeze. I mean, what gives? I'm his senior and he looks at me right in the face like nothing happened. Piece of crap! That churned the guts inside me, man. You guard him in the second half this time and I'll hit him hard behind. I'm going to suggest player changes to Minamino after the break. What 'ya say, Toru? Toru?" When Hanagata didn't flinch or say anything, Takano followed his eyes.

"Oh. _Oh!_ What's _this!_" He said, thunder-struck, upon seeing the pair.

At the blare of Takano's loud voice, Fujima looked back inside, saw the way Shoichi looked at them in genuine amazement, and tensed. Toru was beside him but he looks less interested with what they're doing. It was a look that made Kenji's feet turn cold and feeling suddenly embarrassed with the whole situation. Toru is his best friend, but he felt that behind his look – a benefit of the doubt – his eyes knew something Kenji should have told him before witnessing this moment. Then what? Take his money and Yuri (_especially_ Yuri) away from him?

"What's wrong?"

The squeeze from Yuri's hand made Fujima turn back to her. "Oh. Nothing." Spying the envelope on her hand, he said, "Are those the pictures at Asuka-_san_'s birthday party?"

"Well, yes. That's why I came here to see you. Would you like to see them?"

He nodded tersely, adjusted his hand on hers to a grip almost pulled her away towards a Sakura tree at the back of the gym, away from prying eyes. Under the shade, they sat beside together then Yuri opened the envelope and handed the contents to Fujima – pictures and negatives, all of it. Moments later, they were laughing. They held their stomachs and leaned close to each other for support.

"I think we're missing a shot." Fujima said after finishing the batch. He picked the negatives and studied them under the sun's light. "Hey, where's the other one?" He pointed at negative number 34, one of the last shots they have taken that night.

Yuri peered at it and said, "That? Asuka-_san_ took it this morning. She liked it so much that she asked if she could have it. I can make another copy if you want?"

He shook his head. He took the picture at the middle of the batch. "I prefer this one." He jerked it in the air. "I think I'll take this."

Yuri shrugged. "Okay, you just took it. Fine. Oh, I think you're break's over. One of your teammate's waiting for you over there." She inclined her head at the figure of Hanagata standing a few distance from them, his right hand raised to Kenji.

Fujima felt uneasy again. "Okay. See you later at work." They both stood up.

"_Ja ne_." She said and was about to walk away when appeared to remember something and handed him his jacket.

"_Domo_. I forgot to return it last night."

He smiled at her. "It's ok."

She waved at him and then ran off.

Hanagata saw Kenji put the picture in the pocket of his jacket and walked silently head down toward him – and past him.

"Kenji," he turned and called. Fujima stopped and shot him a look that could have frozen blood. His eyes were darker than usual, Hanagata thought, but didn't say anything. When he looked away, Fujima went back to court and to his team. Minamino was already there standing at the middle with both hands on his waist, looking impatient.

"Fujima, you're five minutes longer. Break's only for fifteen minutes." He heard his captain say.

His best friend apologized and retrieved the ball from Shoichi who, surprisingly, didn't sneer about what he saw between Kenji and Yuri. He seemed more focus on kicking Kaminaga's butt. Minamino was snapping his fingers in the air at Toru, yelling.

"What're you standing there for? Take your position and guard Kaminaga!"

Toru let out a sigh and saw Takano smile. A grim sight. He jogged towards them. Whatever he wanted to say back then disappeared. He recalled Kenji's hardened look.

It was a warning for him to shut up.

For what it's worth:  
Thank you for your patience

DISCLAIMER:  
Slam Dunk is not mine, but by Inoue Takehiko  
and all those other companies.

I'm tired writing this down, but if I don't want to get sued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hey look! This looks like a good spot." 15-year old Kimiko called to her boyfriend and pointed at a bare area on the wall of _Kawa_, Shoyo Junior High's Math and Science building. She heard Fumio grunt, but she didn't see him swipe an arm over his wet forehead before adjusting the big, heavy rolled posters he was carrying. Kimiko stared at the wall as a painter would stare at a blank canvass and smiled. "What do you think, Fu-chan?"

"Ah, Kimiko, just get one already! My arms are killing me!"

"Oh! _Sumimasen!_" She hastily plucked one big roll of poster—Fumio bent down and placed the rest at his feet—and turned her attention back at the wall, her fingers beginning to peel the adhesive protection at one end. "Why don't you rest and I'll take care of this, okay?"

Fumio looked incredulous and half-hurt. "And miss the fun part? Are you kidding me?"

He got down on his knees with a playful smile now in place and waited for Kimiko to climb up on his shoulders, his head placed between her thighs. They're a short couple but Fumio was strong, and he was lucky to have a girl almost as weightless to him as Kimiko. He got up to his feet and walked towards the wall without wobbling back. Kimiko angled the poster in a perfect horizontal line before pressing the tacky side against it. Just then the school bell rang for recess, making Kimiko and Fumio turn then exchange glances. The area will be packed with students soon.

Quickly but carefully, they unroll, peel and press, revealing a picture of a silhouetted couple in a waltz pose under a spotlight. _A Night to Remember_ was inscribed below it. Fumio smoothened out the lowest portion of the poster before helping Kimiko down. They both stood back and admired their very first post.

Students who began emerging from their classes would stop and look up to what the couple were eyeing about and they themselves were awed at the sudden emergence of this grand announcement. They gathered quickly into a throng, now chattering raucously about the upcoming high school dance night.

"Oh my God, so the rumors were true!"

"Hey, are you going?"

"Umm...yeah."

"Is this like a prom-thing in the States?"

"Oh wow! This is so exciting!"

"Attire is _semiformal_. Dang, better start looking for clothes."

"I wonder if my boyfriend would have the time to take me..."

Behind the throng, a basketball varsity player passed by casually, seemingly unaware of the commotion or the grand poster on the wall. He was looking straight ahead but his mind was drifting somewhere else.

Hanagata pushed his glasses up his nose then combed a hand through his hair. Since Fujima's near hostile and defensive feat at him during basketball practice two weeks ago, he began wondering what had been going on with Kenji's life outside of school that he was not telling them. How long has it been since he started working and seeing that girl anyway? A month or more? Almost three?

Toru made a mental whistle, impressed. _That long, huh? _He remembered that instance in the clinic when they saw Kenji in the middle of his proposal. They never mentioned anything about that to him, and oddly enough, Kenji never mentioned anything about that to them, as well, knowing that he should have. After all, he is _the game_; and everyone knows that being one meant that Kenji is compelled to tell his friends about his _game progress_.

_Yeah_, Toru smiled, _he is _the game _in more ways than one. _

Kenji became focused and driven in basketball, consequently shocking and inspiring and the rest of the team. He had become less severing to the freshmen and he even taught them some of his techniques. To the rest of the seniors, he seemed to be more reserved and amiable. He even began joshing with Captain Minamino during break time. Somehow, Kenji had evolved into this approachable, fun yet professional young basketball superstar one can only meet in their dreams. His best friend is now an icon to behold on court.

Off court, Kenji remained _Kenji_—friendly and flirty, and laughs a lot—yet he already displayed a certain air of distance to women. Toru began to notice the oddest thing with him: Kenji would keep his hands inside his pockets whenever he would be talking to women, whether she's their nasty, old Math teacher or Shoyo's bevy of hot and foxy cheerleaders. And the most surprising change of his stuck-up best friend was that he even stopped blabbering about his screeching fans at lunch time over dessert.

Hanagata's walk became a breezy stroll; he was smiling to himself at the sudden thought of the girl Yuri. Ten feet away, he spotted Fujima staring at something on the wall and (oddly enough) was also smiling with one hand on his chin, nodding, thinking, and then nodding again. Toru chuckled to himself. When was the last time he saw Fujima Kenji looking like some street mime actor? Never.

"Oi, Kenji!" He called and waived his right hand.

Fujima already had the dance party plan percolating in his mind. As he looked up at the grand poster on the wall, he began to picture himself as that man wearing a black tuxedo and his partner, the woman in the elegant, shimmering black dress, as Yuri. Oh, she would be the loveliest among the crowd! The party would be the perfect time and place for people to start noticing her the way she deserves to be noticed. Then his friends—what naïve blokes they are—would start seeing Yuri as someone who is more that just someone with thick braids, thick coke bottle glasses, menacing braces and likes carrying dictionary-thick books. She's smart, talented, and special, and nothing is more appealing to him now than to break the sham the world believes about Kenji Fujima and finally, _finally_, reveal to everyone a relationship he is more than proud of having.

"Oi, Kenji!" A male voice called out.

Fujima turned, smiled and waved back at his best friend. "Hey, Toru! _Ohayo!_"

"Well, well, well, aren't we all perked up this morning." Toru teased. "How's everything?"

Fujima adjusted the hold on his bag then shrugged. "Just fine."

"Ah." The taller man nodded. A cool breeze blew and Hanagata raised his face to meet it with calm delight. By the light of the midmorning sun, he looked refreshed and renewed. When he turned to look back at Kenji, his eyes were thoughtful. "How's your girl Yuri, by the way?" He finally asked.

"Huh?" Fujima blinked, and then his face relaxed to a sly, nonchalant smile. "What about her?"

Toru laughed aloud. "No, no, Kenji, you should be saying: 'Oh, she's fine. We're great! I planned on taking her to _Ipanema's_ for lunch today. I think she likes clams.' Sheesh, what happened to your conversational skills?" he teased further.

Fujima ignored him and pointed at the something on the wall instead. "You going?"

Plastered on the wall was a poster with a picture of a couple in a waltz position. Below it was the inscription _A Night to Remember_. "Hmm…I just might." He said, looking at the couple's face and their triangular white smiles. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to bring a date with me, though."

His best friend snorted. "Well, you won't have any problems snagging one. C'mon." Though not as devastatingly handsome as Kenji, Hanagata Toru also has his share of admirers—both for his smooth basketball shooting style and for his quiet charm, giving any onlooker an impression of mystery and innate acumen. Fujima was walking towards the direction of the library building; Toru followed closely behind.

"Well maybe. We'll see." Fujima heard Hanagata continue. "How 'bout you? Planning to take _her_ to the dance?"

The shorter man let out a crisp, mocking laugh. "Jeez, Toru, you know I won't bother taking Yuri to social events like that. It's not part of my game. Besides, I already have my eyes set on Riyuzaki Sakura. She's the hot thing today, you know."

Suddenly, Fujima felt a hard palm slap him on his behind, startling him. He stopped and turned to the man in glasses with astonished eyes. "T-Toru!"

Hanagata pushed his glasses up with the same hand that slapped Kenji and lingered there. "There's no need for you to be uptight about it now, buddy. " When his hand dropped to his side, he was smiling sincerely. "It's ok. Really. I'm happy for you."

"Toru…" Fujima stared at his best friend as another breeze blew past them. He had been wary not to fall into Hanagata's indirect questions of persuasion to get hints about him and Yuri. He had thought it best to keep him at bay with the rest of his friends but, judging from the understanding he clearly reads in Toru's eyes, any more attempts of going around the bush would be like outsmarting his own shadow.

The guilt in Kenji's face was unmistakable. He opened his mouth to apologize when Hanagata cut him off. "It doesn't matter, Kenji." Then he quickly put a hand up, "...and don't even ask me if you're _that_ transparent. No, you're not. I just know you far better than your mother."

Fujima blinked for a second then laughed heartily. He looked at Toru with a smile on his face, recalling the things he had said to him earlier on. How foolish! How foolish he must've looked like still tying to lie to someone who can already see through him. And what a laugh! What a rare feat for him to do something utterly amusing yet unforgivably embarrassing in one day.

Fujima held a chuckle then put a hand over one side of his face, hiding his widened smile. "Jeez, Toru…"

It was now Hanagata's turn to laugh.

The peals of his best friend's laughter completely broke down his agitation and won his calm back for him. Kenji was very grateful about it. The burden of constantly hiding is heavy but he has to resign to carrying it now, now that he's with Toru, and what a great relief for him to put down the load, flex his tired hands and sip tea with company. At least for the time being.

"You're really perceptive. I guess there's no use hiding it now." He said quietly. "_Domo_."

Hanagata smiled and shrugged.

The two of them started walking in silence with an occasional word or two about school and basketball, but the topic awhile back was not brought up again.

Being in the area, and upon Hanagata's suggestion, Fujima agreed to go with him to the Research Library to study. It was a five-storey high edifice between the Arts and Science building and the gymnasium. Hanagata frequents the place before and after practices, and it had been a long time since his last visit along with Kenji. On their way up the long stretch of steps, they met Takano and Nagano who're on their way down.

"_Oi!_" The Takano-Nagano pair exclaimed.

"Yo." Hanagata smiled and made a mock salute. Kenji said nothing. He looked less than happy to see them.

"Hey, where're you two going?" Nakano asked.

"Lib."

"Ah, getting prepped up for Finals, eh?"

Hanagata shrugged. "Not really."

"I didn't expect we'll be seeing you guys here, of all places." Fujima started to say, his tone a little a testy and his eyes darting. "I didn't know that both of you are still that serious in studying to make your lives a little better. What happened? Sick of whining and doing nothing?"

The statement made Toru turn. "K-Kenji!"

"Hey, hey, Kenji, I don't think I like what you said." Nagano said

"What that hell are you talking about, man? We didn't come from the library. We just made a shortcut from the gym. Nagano and I just talked to some people about how to get some money before the dance party. We never thought we'd be going until our dates agree in the last minute." Takano said.

Fujima was silent for a moment. "Oh, I see. Well, good luck then." He swung his bag behind him and began to leave.

"You're going to the dance, too, right, Kenji?" Nagano asked innocently.

Takano snapped his fingers, remembering something. "That's it!" Then he hollered towards Fujima. "_Oi_, Kenji, have you managed to get that elusive guitarist to fall for you yet?"

Hanagata saw Kenji jerk, the statement halting him on his tracks. His best friend turned to look at Takano with threatening eyes. "Your voice, _aho!_"

Takano was laughing when he walked towards Fujima then hooked a strong arm around the shorter man's neck. "Got your attention, didn't I?"

Fujima's head was bent, concealing his eyes. "That's not funny, Shoichi."

"_Sume_, _sume_, I'm blowing your cover, _demo_," Then he perked up. "…it doesn't change the fact about out little bet, does it? So, how what's the status between you and Yuri? I saw the two of you getting all so close and mushy at the gym one day."

"Not really."

"Aw, c'mon! What do you mean 'not really'? Back then you had the face of a love-struck jock and she had the face of naïveté. No sign of Kenji, the player, I knew was there. It's terrible, okay! Just terrible! I'm losing money just seeing the two of you together!"

"I'm not obliged to tell you everything that is happening between us."

"Of course not and you don't have to. Who want to know that anyway?" He said. "What I'm more interested now, _ol' buddy_, _ol' pal_, _ol' friend_, is when she'll say 'no' and do us a big favor. The dance party is just around the corner and I've got to buy that new suit I saw on-line. I suggest you pay Nagano and I in advance. I honestly don't think she likes you that much."

"Oi, Shoichi," Toru said as he approached the two. "I suggest you stop pushing Kenji at a time like this since he wants to be sure of his win. No one wants to lose in this bet, and like you, he also has a goal to reach. He knows what he's doing so he's taking his time."

Takano withdrew his arm around Fujima. "Hmp. And I was expecting _you_ to help me on this."

Hanagata sighed. "Look, I understand you're running out of cash and putting the pressure on Kenji and all but," he hanged his head on the side and eyed Takano with skepticism, his hand on his chin, "is it really true that you have acquired a date for the dance party?"

Takano jumped, losing his composure. "_N-Nandato!_"

"A-Acquired?" Nagano blinked.

Fujima was chuckling. "Toru, you made it sound like they just bought a new Barbie doll for a date."

"_Urusai, kora!_" Takano snapped at him then turned and pointed at Hanagata. "_Oi_, _oi_, _oi_, _megane_, just what the hell are you trying to say!"

Toru ignored him. "So, Mitsuru, who's your date for the party?"

"_A-Anou…_" Nagano began to blush, "Remember Yanagi of Block 3, right?" He was referring to the girl he'd been wanting to ask out for a long time. "Well, I finally got to ask her out."

Fujima and Toru's face lightened up. "Oh. Finally!"

"_Omedeto_, Mitsuru."

"_A-Arigato!_" Nagano laughed timidly. "_Demo_, you won't believe who this _baka_ snagged for the dance." He added, nudging Takano.

The two exchanged glances. "Who?"

"Shiro Nanami."

Hanagata burst out laughing as Fujima gaped at Takano, looking as if he was the oddest person he has ever seen. "M-Miss Shoyo herself?"

"Wow! Just how much do you plan on paying her to spend several hours with you?" Hanagata teased.

"_N-Nandato!_ Do you think I'm that ugly!"

The three immediately fell silent, making Takano more annoyed. He cleared his throat instead, trying to keep his infuriation in check. "No more tricks, Mr. Hotshot. I know you've asked Yuri out to the dance. Am I right?"

Fujima smiled. "_Hai._"

"Did she turn you down for the third time?"

"I hope she won't. I made it a point to invite her in a good mood."

"Ahaha! Losing your touch, I see!"

"_Iie_. She's just not the type who easily says 'yes' to anyone on a date." Fujima kept smiling, making Toru feel weird all over. "At any rate, it is nothing that I cannot accomplish." He eyed Takano smugly. "I still got what it takes. So you guys better start saving up."

"_Oh?_"

"Oh, by the way, I'll be meeting her tomorrow for her answer. I'll be seeing both you and Mitsuru then at practice to get my advance payment."

Hanagata was struck at his words; Takano and Nagano seem unaffected. "Right. The last time you said that, she turned you down twice." Takano said dryly.

"Why don't you just admit defeat, Kenji?" Nagano said.

"You're asking the wrong man, Mitsuru. There's no thrill if a woman succumbs so easily. And you know what? Honestly, I like the challenge."

"I bet you do." Takano looked bored.

"I'll show you. She'll come to _me_, just like that." Fujima snapped his fingers for emphasis. "I'll be revealing the results of the bet at the dance party, and when that time comes, you and your pockets will weep."

Takano smirked. "I think it's you who's going to cry."

Fujima smirked, challenging Takano. "Pray hard for that day because it will _never_ happen, Sho-ichi-_kun_." He said sarcastically. Takano was taken aback when he saw a certain glint in Kenji's eyes. "I told you before that I can make any girl fall for me. And Hajime Yuri," Fujima pointed at Takano, "Hajime Yuri is not that special to be exempted. She's all that, just like the rest of them."

A foot descended one rung from the top flight. "So, which one of you won the bet?"

Everyone turned to look at Hajime Yuri standing at the top of the stairs, looming over them with her glasses illuminating back the sun's harsh glow from outside. Kenji suddenly felt a gripping chill from the base to his feet up and began to see everything in black and white. His heart drummed wildly against his chest then constricted painfully as if immediately clasped by an iron hand. "Y-Yuri—!" Cold sweat was forming on his temples.

The four of them watched as Yuri began to step down further, making the now anxious Takano and Nagano move away as she neared them. Fujima wanted to ask how long she had been standing there and how much she had heard but seeing the unreadable expression on her face, he didn't have to. She knew everything.

Upon reaching the last step, Yuri spoke. "I'm afraid I won't be around at the dance party to find out for myself." She said quietly, then turned her bronze lackluster eyes on Fujima. "…but I bet it was you. Right?"

Hanagata moved forward. "Yuri, no. It's not what you think. He—"

"_Omedeto, _Fujima-_san_."

With that she stepped forward and walked passed Fujima, her chin high and her eyes staring straight at the library walls. Kenji didn't move as Takano, Nagano, and Hanagata watched her back in stunned silence.

_Note: The reason why this was angst in the first place. Anyway, patience is a virtue and well appreciated. One more thing, Slam Dunk is not mine._


End file.
